


You Can't Outrun Fate

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Alternative Universe - No Island, Alternative Universe Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Felicity Smoak is single and no other man, Oliver Queen is a Vampire, Omega Felicity Smoak, Reoccurring Dreams, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strong Omega character, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is an alpha and a vampire, Felicity Smoak is an Omega,  they are soulmates but only one of them believes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotseerun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spotseerun).



> I was challenged by one of my readers to do something different. This is actually part of a book I am writing but I am adapting part of it for the fandom. I hope you like it.

“I am your alpha,” the man said in a dominate voice. “My name is Oliver Queen and you are mine.”

“I don’t belong to you or any other man,” Felicity told him. Who was this man and what right did he have to make such a claim on her?

Oliver grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Her entire body was flush against his. He gently grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as his lips descended on hers. Felicity was swept up in a whirlpool of emotions and could not pull away. Oliver's arms pulled her even closer to him and he plundered her mouth and her senses.

Felicity was lost as the heat from his mouth flowed into her very soul. Who was this man that he had such control over her? Felicity did not even have time to logically think. All she could do was feel as he demanded entrance and licked into her mouth. 

“Mine, you are mine.” He professed as he placed kisses on her face and neck. Felicity’s brain was screaming at his possessive attitude but her body was betraying her as she allowed him to continue his assault on her neck. She felt his tongue licking a spot and then a nip as his teeth bit into her soft flesh. Her whole body shuttered as she felt warmth go through her. 

“Yes, you are my omega and we will mate during your heat, my little one.”

His words finally brought Felicity out of her euphoria. She jerked back and ran.  
As she opened her car door one thought kept going through her mind. 

“Oh, my God. It’s true.”


	2. Kutter Place, here I come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak inherits a mansion and finds out about her family.

Felicity Smoak just gave her boss her notice for a leave of absence. The letter she received from her father’s attorney was startling. Felicity did not even realize her father was alive. Her father owned property in a place called Starling City. He recently died and, in his will, he bequeathed all of his goods to his daughter.

Felicity was a 25-year-old beauty who just lost her mother. Her mother, Sapphire, was a gypsy. She could not remember living in a place for more than a year or two before her mother would decide to move. They lived in every state, except Texas and California, when she was growing up. Sapphire was a traveling nurse so she went where she was needed. They lived modestly but Sapphire always made sure Felicity had everything she needed. Felicity missed her no-nonsense mother and was shocked she kept this secret from her.

Sapphire was a wonderful mother to Felicity and she tried so hard. Even with the gypsy lifestyle, Felicity was always made to feel special. Her mother made sure she was in school and if the system would not allow her in, due to a move in the middle of the year, Sapphire would home school her until she could get her in again. Sapphire encouraged any activity or talent that Felicity was interested in. Health was never neglected. Sapphire explained that they had a disease that had to be taken very seriously. It was rare and required daily doses of medication plus special soaps and creams to be used every day without fail. Since this started when she was very young and her mother took her routine seriously, Felicity had it down pat. No day passed without her taking her special pill. Her mother had the medicine, which had to be special ordered, sent to the house yearly. Nine months into the year, a new supply arrived without fail. Sapphire was normally very easy and fun but she became very grave and stern when Felicity would question why she had to do this.

This turned out to be the year of surprises for Felicity. Her mother left her a considerable fortune when she died. Felicity did not know her mother had so much money and wondered where it all came from. Her frugal mother had almost ½ million dollars in bonds and investments. Now, she finds out he father also left her an inheritance. The father Felicity thought was dead.

The university where Felicity worked was her refuge. She worked in research and loved it. It was facts and knowledge and that is how Felicity lived. Some of her friends believed in aliens, fortune tellers and the like but Felicity believed in science and reality. Her mother was a realist and she brought her daughter up to be the same. Graduating from MIT at age 19 with a dual degree in computer programming and cybersecurity, she decided she loved research and found the job she loved.

The last obstacle to her move was her live-in boyfriend, Chad. They met during a seminar at the university two years ago. They dated and moved in together a year ago. Felicity thought they were very happy together until a week ago when Chad came home telling her he met a model and was moving to Hollywood. When Felicity cried and asked when this happened Chad replied that she was too vanilla and he wanted someone who was more “fun”. Two days ago, she watched as Chad went through all their things taking basically what he wanted and leaving anything he claimed as junk. The fact that she was less heartbroken than was typical only made Felicity realize this was for the best.

Felicity packed her suitcase and put it in her hybrid car. She was planning on making the drive to the small Pennsylvania town where her father’s attorney had all the paperwork she needed to sign. The attorney, Mr. Jones, said everything was cut and dry so Felicity could take her time on her cross-country trip. She handed the house keys to her friend, Julie, who was staying until Felicity returned. Julie was working on her degree and was thankful to have a house to do her studies quietly instead of the noisy dorms. Hugging her friend goodbye, Felicity went on her way.  
Arriving at Mr. Jones office, she quickly read the will and was handed the keys. Mr. Jones told her the property had a housekeeper and Gardner, a husband and wife team. The couple lived on the property in a house that her father gave to them in his will along with a small amount of money. The property was free and clear and the taxes were paid in advance for the next five years. The amount of money that was in a bank in Starling in her name was staggering. First, the realization that her mother had assessed so much money and now she finds out her father was a millionaire. The father she thought died when she was a toddler.

Able to take her time and stop when she wanted, the drive to her new home was pleasant. She set her Pandora to her favorite station and drove. During the drive, she was able to think of the events that happened in the last few weeks. Her Mom pretended her father was dead. Why would her straight-laced mom lie about this? She was settled in her hotel room and would arrive in Starling tomorrow. Soon she would see the house that her father grew up in. The house she had no memories of. The town where her father was well known. Mr. Jones mentioned how many people attended the funeral. A small part of her wanted to know this man who was now a mystery to her. She wanted answers to all the questions she had. Why didn’t her father contact her? Why did they move around so much? What happened between her mother and father that split their family up? Felicity was determined to get the answers she so desperately sought.

Felicity arrived at the address Mr. Jones provided and almost choked. This mansion on lush grounds with a locked gate was her father’s? Knowing your father has money and seeing this mansion confirm it were two totally different things. Putting the gate code in, she drove up the long driveway. By the time she got to the house, two middle-aged people were standing outside. The housekeeper and her husband she surmised.

“Ms. Smoak, welcome to Kuttler Place.”

Kutter Place? Did the house have an actual name? Wow, okay.

“Thank you. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Gibson. So nice to meet you.”

“Can I take your bags, miss?”

“Thank you but please call me Felicity. I am not used to having people wait on me. It may take a little getting used to.”

“Okay, Miss Felicity. Let me show you the house so you can pick which master bedroom suite you wish.”

Master bedroom suite? Mom, why would you leave this? Was dad so horrible that you left, took me, changed our name and left no forwarding address?

The house was huge but it needed some sprucing up. Lighter colors, draperies that did not look like they came from Count Dracula’s castle, bedding that was bright with some decorator pillows.

“Mr. Gibson, is there a handyman who could come out and do some work on the house?”

“I can do it, Ms. Felicity. What is it you wish done?”

“I would like the rooms painted some bright colors, the kitchen updated with some newer cabinets and appliances, new draperies in lighter colors, and some other things replaced. We can find someone to help you since it will be fairly major. I am going into town to check out a few things now.”

“Miss Felicity, what time would you like dinner?”

Felicity had to remind herself that she had a housekeeper and cook now. She normally had a salad or sandwich while she worked on her computer but now she needed to be home for dinner? Wow, okay. Determining Mrs. Gibson was the type to find it insulting if she said she wouldn't have to cook for her, Felicity decided to agree.

“Oh, when do you normally have it?”

“Around 5 or 6 but it will be when you want it now. You are the one who will decide.”

“Okay, 5 will be fine. See you later on.”

As she got into her car, Felicity was amazed that she actually had help. Yes, she was not going to call them servants because that was just yuck. These people were doing a job to support themselves just like she did. The idea of letting them go was on her mind but they probably needed the income. Too soft-hearted to take a livelihood away from people, Felicity made the decision to adjust her lifestyle so Mr. and Mrs. Gibson could stay in the job they obviously had for years now.

A department store was the first stop for Felicity. She bought a new set of sheets, a bright green and gold bed set, a selection of colorful pillows and throws to brighten up the drawing room (as Mrs. Gibson told her it was called), a new laptop and printer and a pretty alarm clock that Felicity did not really need but liked. As she was checking out, she asked the cashier if she knew of a handyman. The young man in line in back of her spoke up.

“I do odd jobs for extra money. My name is Barry Allen and I live in Starling. I am going to college at SCU and need to pay for my expenses.”

“Hi, I am Felicity Smoak. That would be great. I just moved to Kuttler Place. Do you know it?”

The cashier and the bagger both looked shocked. “You moved to Kuttler Place. Are you the daughter?”

“Yes, I am Felicity. Nice to meet you.”

“Does the demon know you are here yet?”

“The demon?”

“That is what we call Oliver Queen. He is the oldest son of Robert Queen, who is the CEO of Queen Consolidated. He is the strongest Alpha around.”

“I’m sorry. I am not familiar with Mr. Queen. What is an alpha?”

A manager came out and gave them a look. They immediately started to check her out and bag her items. Talk stopped except for Barry Allen, who was talking to her nonstop about how excited he was to have the extra money and when did she want him to start.

“What is an alpha?”

“Nothing. I am sorry I was talking out of turn. Do you need help to your car?”

Felicity was puzzled by the attitude of the cashier and the conversation about the “alpha” Oliver Queen but it was obvious their boss did not want them talking to her about it so she made arrangements with Barry to come by tomorrow to show him the work she wanted to be done. The bagger brought all her purchases out to her car and she went back to her new home.

After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Gibson went to their house and Felicity went exploring. She found a staircase which leads to the attic. She turned the light on and went to see what it might hold. She found some extra furniture, some wardrobes with clothes and a chest that appeared to be locked. She went looking for a key and found one in a drawer. She lifted the lid and found the chest had journals. She opened one of the journals and began reading.

Several hours later, she was still sitting in the attic reading. The journals were written by a woman, who was her great-great-grandmother, who was named Donna. Donna wrote about being an omega and knowing she was soon to be introduced to her alpha. He was a secure, dominating man who had an impregnable presence in the town. Her future husband had strong sexual appetites and Donna was afraid. This was a woman who told her parents she did not want to be an omega but her mother said there was nothing to stop it and her father is demanding she submits to her alpha. Donna talked about being an omega and how she had dreamed of a perfect mate who would fulfill her every fantasy. Donna did not want to mate with this man and she was planning on running away.

Looking over a few of the other journals, she found some explanations of the terms Donna was writing about.

Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused. The alpha is also a vampire who has extra speed and an enhanced sense of hearing. When the alpha mates with his soulmate Omega they are bonded for life.

The vampire is not an undead who lives forever. He has an enhanced lifespan. Vampires do not kill others by drinking their blood but do need blood for life. Folklore has vampires unable to go out in the light, sleep in coffins, burned by crosses, hurt by garlic but none of these are true. Vampires do heal faster with blood that is provided by their Omega mate.

Omegas are rare and prized. Omegas are submissive and have a desire to make their mates happy. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex; this may be the only time Omegas are fertile.

Felicity went back to Donna’s journal after she found the explanation to see what happened to her.

Donna goes on to tell of the day she met her future husband, Victor. A dinner was planned by her parents where Victor and his parents would attend. Her parents went to a great deal of preparation for this dinner. Donna was pampered and made beautiful to meet the powerful alpha. A new gown that was revealing without being improper. The cooks prepared the best dishes, the dining room was beautifully set. When Donna was introduced to Victor, she was struck by how handsome and powerful he looked. He had a presence she had never encountered before. After dinner, their parents suggested a stroll in the gardens to get to know each other better. As soon as they reached the garden, Victor pulled her into his arms, pushed her head back and kissed her passionately. Donna knew this was not proper behavior but she felt a heat in her body she never felt before. She was unable to pull away even with the impropriety of it. Victor continued the assault and started moving his mouth down her neck. She felt his tongue lap down her neck and then she felt the bite. A feeling of heat and peace went through her. Unable to move she clutched him to her neck as she felt the warmth of the mixing of their blood. He stepped back when he heard the doors to the garden open.

Felicity was amazed that her great -great grandmother believed this foolishness. It was so late and she needed to go to bed. She brought the journal to her bedroom to read tomorrow when she had the chance. Donna may be crazy but she was her family and Felicity was interested in this side of the family that she had never met.

The next day, Barry Allen showed up. It turned out that Barry was a smart, funny man she totally enjoyed being around. She showed Barry the items she wanted to be painted and upgraded. They agreed on a price and then Felicity invited him to lunch. It was fun to be with someone her age. Mr. and Mrs. Gibson were fine but they worked for her, the townsfolk were standoffish since they found out she was Noah’s daughter. Barry was interested in computers and research and they talked about it over lunch. Barry asked her if she wanted to have a tour of the area and then have dinner. Felicity agreed.

That night Felicity started having dreams about a tall, handsome man who was demanding she stop taking the supplements and let her “scent” out. In her dream, she could feel his breath against her ear telling her how he needed to be able to smell her. Smell her? Felicity woke up aroused and sweating. She took a cold shower and prepared to meet Barry in town.

Barry took her hand as they walked around town. He told her about the history of the town. The Kutter family along with the Queens were prominent families in the history of Starling. During the walk, Felicity felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Her mother used to say someone was walking over her grave when this happened. Felicity felt like someone was watching her but every time she looked around everything seemed fine. After lunch, Barry went with her to the hardware store for her to get the paint for the house. Lots of paint and laughter later, they had enough paint to cover the majority of the downstairs and the bedroom suite that Felicity picked out. They also had painting supplies for Barry and Mr. Gibson to do the job. The hardware store promised to deliver the cabinets as soon as they arrived from the warehouse. The next stop was the appliance store where Felicity picked out new stainless steel appliances for the kitchen. Those would be delivered next week. Barry and Felicity were laughing when they came out of the store. Barry suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“Mr. Allen, don’t you have someplace to be?”, a cold voice asked.

“Mrs. Queen, I am working for Ms. Smoak.”

“Ms. Smoak, my son looks forward to seeing you.”

“Your son? I don’t know your son, Mrs. Queen.”

“My son is your alpha and you will meet soon.”

“My alpha? I don’t believe in such things. If you will excuse me, we need to be on our way.”

“Ms. Smoak, you are my son’s omega and soulmate. You don’t have to believe it but it is true nevertheless. Oliver will come for you soon.”

“If Oliver wants to talk to me, he can call me like normal people. No one comes for me.”

“Ms. Smoak, your family, and mine have been involved for hundreds of years. You will see Oliver and he will mate with you.”

“Mate with me? What type of antiquated nonsense is that? I am more than capable of picking my own mate.” With that, she walked away from this crazy woman. Barry was still in the same spot that she left him. Waving a hand to Barry, she started her car and drove away.

After dinner, Felicity read more of Donna’s journals. She read how Donna became afraid after her time with Victor in the garden. Writing her fear of losing herself in the strong alpha, Donna decided to run away. She planned to run at night when her parents were going to attend a dinner party. She begged off stating she was not feeling well but actually packed a few items and left the estate. As she was riding her horse on the main road, Victor caught up with her. Pulling his mount next to hers, he yanked Donna over to his horse. When he stopped near her property, he had her seated on the horse in front of him. He moved her hair and dropped his head to her neck. He kissed her neck, licking the spot and then his teeth became canines. He sunk those large canines into her neck but instead of Donna being disgusted, she felt that same heat. Victor told her she was his mate and he would not stand for her to leave. She would mate with him and be his mate forever. Donna realized she was bonded to Victor. Realizing her fate was tied with Victor she agreed to marry him.

That night Felicity had the same dream. A seductive voice told her she was his Omega and he was waiting for her. They would mate and again she felt that heat. The next morning, she was again aroused and sweating. When she awoke, the dream was clear in her mind. Every night Felicity had the same routine. She read Donna’s journal and she had the strange and fairly erotic dream. The dream was not always the same. Sometimes, the man demanded she stop the supplements, other nights he whispered seductively in her ear, and other nights he told her she was his and repeated mine, mine, mine in a dominating and seductive voice. Every morning Felicity woke up ready for a cold shower. Tonight before bed she read Donna’s story about her mating with her alpha husband. Donna described in great detail how Victor touched, licked and sucked on her until he sucked at her neck. Unlike other times he bit into her, this time, he timed the bit with her climax and she described having a blackout from the intense orgasm along with the bonding.

This time, when the dream came, the man told Felicity all the things he would do to her body and how he longed for her blood. Felicity chalked these dreams up to the reading of the journal and how explicit Donna wrote.

The next month flew by. Barry and Mr. Gibson painted the downstairs and Felicity’s bedroom was being prepared. Felicity would move to another room until the room was completed. The new appliances arrived and, with the new paint, the house had a more colorful, cheerful look to it. The dark heavy curtains were replaced by light colorful draperies that still shut out the sun when closed. The pillows were arranged on the furniture and the paint gave it a bigger and brighter look. She found she enjoyed spending time with Barry and he took her to dinner several times but he never tried to kiss or touch her other than holding her hand.

Barry took her to a nice Italian restaurant one night. They were enjoying their dinner and wine when Barry suddenly stopped speaking.

“What are you doing with my son’s omega, Barry Allen?”

Felicity turned to see who interrupted their dinner. She saw a man with a furious look on his face.

“Who are you and why are you yelling at Barry?”

“You belong to Oliver. This will make him very angry. Mr. Allen knows our ways but he still breaks the rules.”

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak hired me to do some work around the house. We are friends. Oliver has nothing to worry about from me.”

“Oliver does not share what is his. He will not tolerate you touching his omega. Keep this in mind, Barry.”

“Wait one minute here. Are you insinuating I belong to this Oliver? I belong to no one. I am my own woman.”

“You are feisty. Oliver will enjoy that spunk. You do belong to Oliver. He is your alpha and you are his mate. You will discover this soon enough.”

“I’m sorry, Felicity. I knew the Queen family would not like you and I spending time together. You should go on home. I’ve got this. I will see you tomorrow to finish the bedroom paint. The rest of the work on the house is done.”

Felicity was upset and decided to go for a drive. Who are these people and why won’t they leave her alone? She does not understand the omega/mate thing and she does not believe in nonsense. Driving down the road, she stops and walks up the hill. She is startled by the large man who steps into her personal space.

“I am your alpha,” the man said in a dominant voice. “My name is Oliver Queen and you are mine.”

“I don’t belong to you or any other man,” Felicity told him. Who was this man and what right did he have to make such a claim on her?

Oliver grabbed her and tugged her into his arms. Her entire body was flush against his. He gently wrapped her hand around her hair and her head dipped back as his lips descended on hers. Felicity was swept up in a whirlpool of emotions and could not move away. Oliver's body and hers were banded together and he plundered her mouth and her senses.

Felicity was lost as the heat from his mouth flowed into her very soul. Who was this man that he had such control over her? Felicity did not even have time to logically think. All she could do was feel as he demanded entrance and licked into her mouth.

“Mine, you are mine.” He professed as he placed kisses on her face and neck. Felicity’s brain was screaming at his possessive attitude but her body was betraying her as she allowed him to continue his assault on her neck. She felt his tongue licking a spot and then a nip as his teeth bit into her soft flesh. Her whole body shuttered as she felt warmth go through her.

“Yes, you are my omega and we will mate during your heat, my little one.”

His words finally brought Felicity out of her euphoria. She jerked back and ran.

As she opened her car door one thought kept going through her mind.

“Oh, my God. It’s true.”

The car door opened up and Felicity found herself being lifted out of the car. He sat her down on top of the car and stepped between her legs so he was almost touching her.

“You cannot run from me, my mate.”

“I am not your mate or omega.”

“You are my mate and my omega and I DO NOT SHARE. I smell another man on you and I will not tolerate it. You are mine, only mine. It is only me who will touch you. The only kisses you will receive will be the ones from my lips. I will be the one who feasts on your supple neck. It will be my hands that will remove your clothing and spread you out to look upon. My body will be stretched out over you as you cry my name out in ecstasy. You will wear my smell and mine alone, Felicity. You are mine.”

Felicity found herself hypnotized by his eyes, feverish by the words he told her, wet from the heat that radiated off his body and it took all her willpower not to reach out her arms to embrace him. Suddenly she remembered the words in Donna’s journal and realized this was almost exactly the way Donna described her body’s reaction to Victor. Could this be her mate?

Wait, what was she doing? Oliver was a powerful, attractive man with charisma and her imagination was running away from her. Donna was an emotional girl back in the stone ages who did not understand lust and was told a tale so she would submit to a man without complaining. Felicity was a modern realist with a scientific mind who knows this is nothing more than lust.

“Stop trying to run from your fate. You are mine and I will have you.” Burying his head in her neck, he smells her deeply. “Stop using the supplements and masking your scent. I want to feel that total loss of control and the blinding desire when you are in your heat. You will not mask that for me. I can detect it now but I want to have it permeate every single inch of me.”

Pushing his core into hers, he kisses her again and Felicity shivers. Maybe if she just gives in and has sex with him she can finally regain her control. It is just lust and she has not had sex so this is her body telling her she needs to get laid.

“NO, NO. You are not to have another touch you. I will kill any man who tries. I already warned Barry Allen. Mine, mine, mine but I will not just take you now, my mate. I will wait until the right time. Until then….” his hands run down her body as his tongue plunges into her mouth flooding her body with want. Then he steps away with one more nip to her neck and he was gone.

As Felicity regains her senses, she decides then and there that she needs to buy a vibrator and find a man to have sex with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike my other stories, I will probably only update once or twice a week. This is a much different universe and my muse needs time to make it right. Thank you for all your comments. I love hearing them - good, bad or ugly -well, maybe not ugly. 
> 
> twitter and tumblr: tdgal1


	3. A reluctant Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns more about her family, Oliver pushes her closer, Felicity finds out her grandmother is an omega who marries a vampire (according to her grandmother)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some confusion in Felicity's backstory. I am sorry about that. Felicity is an omega, Oliver is an alpha vampire. Felicity did not know the Queens until Barry told her who they were, Felicity is not a vampire. Felicity does not know the pills she is taking are supplements to stop her heat from coming. Hope that clears it up. Thank you so much for ALL of your comments. BTW, the website vampirewebsite.net is a true website.

Felicity dug into the journals after her encounter with Oliver. The town of Starling seemed to just accept this vampire, alpha, omega stuff but the rest of the world was clueless or maybe they weren’t. There was nobody in her circle who were involved in this or knew about it anyway. When she googled vampires she found a vampirewebsite.net which claimed it was for “real vampires” or if you were curious about them. Hmmm. Google actually found several sites about vampires and the belief that they are real. Maybe Starling was not the only place that had this belief. Still, just because the web had people who believed was not a reason for Felicity to jump in with them. Of course, she also did a google search on Oliver Queen and his family.

Robert Queen was the CEO of Queen Consolidated, his wife was Moira and they had two children, Thea and Oliver. They were mega-rich, which she already figured out, and Oliver was the heir that was being groomed to take over the family business. The Queen’s stayed out of the limelight which was strange for two kids with money and a prestigious family. The usual about charity events and giving money to help was in there but not much else. Strange.

Why have these people picked me as the Queen omega? They were not even known to her until very recently. If Barry had not said their names when they were out, she would have walked by them and not even known who they were. How could they know about her and insist she was their son’s mate? Who even did that anymore anyway? Don’t these people know it is the 21st century and not the middle ages?

Okay, she read most of Donna’s journal including the section where she had a baby daughter, Elizabeth. The journals became routine regarding the staff in the home and her daughter. However, Felicity found a journal that Elizabeth wrote starting in her teen years. She planned on reading that tonight.

*****************************

Elizabeth told of her desire to become a true omega and submit to her alpha. She dreamed of becoming a good omega with a strong alpha who would cherish and protect her. She met Jonas Queen when she was only 16. Her parents told her she was to marry and mate with this young man. He was a handsome, charming boy who had deep blue eyes.

The Kutters were hosting a dinner party for Elizabeth and her alpha to meet and get to know one another. Jonas was a blonde, blue-eyed young man of 20. He had an easy attitude and was very funny. Elizabeth became infatuated with him immediately. Page after page was written about the wonderful life she would have and how Jonas would love her forever. Elizabeth was surprised but thrilled that Jonas made no attempt to touch her or go for her neck. Believing he was being a true gentleman, she wrote about how much passion she would feel once the wedding and then the mating day came.

The day of the wedding came and the entire town was in attendance. The pairing of a Kuttler and a Queen was a huge event in the area. Elizabeth had a gown of white made in silk and lace by the best dressmaker in the county. Jonas looked handsome as usual. It was the wedding night that Elizabeth was waiting not so patiently for. Finally, it was time and the carriage arrived to take them to their wedding suite.

Elizabeth had a white peignoir made for the wedding night and she shyly put it on. Jonas took it off of her and told her she looked beautiful. That was when the fairy tale ended. Instead of kissing and touching her the way Elizabeth dreamed, he just stripped her clothes off, spread her legs apart and entered her. The pain was so intense and before she knew it he was grunting and rolled off her to sleep. This was not the love story she was told as a young girl. That was terrible. Maybe it was because she was inexperienced and it would get better as time went on but it didn’t. She found out she was pregnant after they mated. She became more and more depressed. The very thought of having Jonas touch her was repulsive to her. Then the rumors of Jonas having a mistress in town started circulating. Elizabeth hated to go into town because people would point and talk about her behind her back. By the time her daughter, Fiona, was born, she was not eating or sleeping. When he daughter was a year old, Elizabeth died in her sleep.

******

That was a dreary story was Felicity’s thought when she read the journal. The poor girl. If this what being the mate of a Queen was like, she would pass. Of course, she was still not convinced there was such a thing but something odd was going on and Felicity hated mysteries.

The dream was different tonight. She recognized the voice of the man in her dreams now. It was Oliver Queen. The voice told her to stop the supplements and become the omega she was meant to be. She could feel the kisses and the rush of heat when he bit into her neck. His seductive voice telling her how he could never give her up now that he tasted her. She was letting the voice lull her into submission when she woke up. How did she dream of Oliver before she even met him? The person in the dreams was Oliver Queen. She would bet her house on that. The mystery was how she could dream about a man she never met until recently?

Fiona’s story was totally different than her mother. Reading about Fiona actually brought the hope of love back into Felicity’s soul. Fiona was a happy girl who was loved and cherished. Even with her father not being a home much, the death of her mother and the various lovers her father had, Fiona brought sunshine to all. Her love and concern for others made her a favorite among all who met her.

********************

Fall was coming and the porch needed to be painted and new comfy furniture bought so Felicity could sit outside and enjoy the cool weather. Another trip to town was required. After buying the furniture which would be delivered next week, Felicity went back to the paint store. She wanted to talk to Barry and see if he wanted more work. Plus, he had been avoiding her and she missed his banter. She found him working in the store stocking.

“Hey, Barry. Are you still looking for extra work and money?”

“Hi, Felicity. Yes, I am. Do you have more work to be done?”

“Yup, I want the wraparound porch painted. I just bought some new furniture. It is getting cool outside.”

Barry seemed unsure. His attitude along with the avoidance finally made Felicity decide to address the issue.

“Why are you avoiding me, Barry? I really thought we were friends.”

“I would like to be friends with you, Felicity but Oliver came to see me and he was really unhappy about me being with you so much.”

“Are you freaking kidding me? What right did he have to come to see you? I am not married to him, engaged to him, hell, we haven’t even gone on a date.”

“Felicity, I know you are new around here but things are different here than what you are used to. You are the omega and mate to Oliver. No other man in this county will even look at you. Oliver is a powerful alpha and not to be trifled with. I like spending time with you. I am not a threat to Oliver but I can’t cross him.”

“Barry, please pick out paint and come start painting. I am going to get this straightened out once and for all.”

Barry looked worried but he went with her to pick out the paint and agreed to come to the house tomorrow to begin work. Felicity even upped his rate of pay. He deserved it for having to put up with Oliver Queen and his family. Felicity was pissed and that was not a good thing. This so-called alpha was going to find out exactly what kind of “omega” she truly was. Maybe once he knew her, he will decide to stop this nonsense. Really, she cannot imagine anyone wanting her for an omega. From what she read in the descriptions and the journals, she was not the type at all!!

That night she starts reading Fiona’s journal. She is getting excited. Her father or mother will be next. She is dying to know what their thoughts were and if her mother talks about this crazy alpha stuff or did she realize her father’s family is crazy and that is why she left. Honestly, she cannot imagine her sensible mother thinking all this is true. All her life, her mother told her to believe in things that made sense. How does all this make sense? Oliver Queen is a handsome, sexy, powerful, charismatic man that she feels lust for. That pretty much explains her reaction to him. That and the fact that she has not been with any man except Chad. Chad thought she was vanilla, huh, well compared to Oliver Queen, he is plain old yogurt with no flavoring whatsoever. Take that Chad.

*******************

Fiona was so excited to get her new dress for her dinner to meet her alpha. George was not a Queen so she did not have to worry about crossing lines (with her dad being a Queen and all) plus she saw what being married to a Queen was and no thanks. Fiona felt a shock go through her when George kissed her hand when they met. This must be the feeling the girls all talk about when they meet their soulmate. Wow, he is so handsome and smart. When they go out into the garden, he talks to her like she is someone worth spending time with. Some men treat women like they are just trophies but George treats her like a lady. Then he bends down and kisses her. WOW. She feels a hot sense go through her entire body. She wants more. More what she does not know but more. He kisses down her neck and holds her tight.

“I love you already, Fiona. Can you feel the spark between us?”

“Yes, George. I think I love you, too. This is what soulmates should be.”

“I want to marry you quickly. I am so looking forward to your heat.”

He nips at her neck but does not bite. He will save that for the heat. He does not want to be too forward with his future wife. She is beautiful and George feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

Fiona writes about the preparations for the wedding. As the wedding progresses, she starts to feel feverish and cramping. Her grandmother tells her she is going into heat and will be married to mate with George totally. Fiona is so excited. Married, her heat and bonded all at the same time?

The wedding is beautiful and soon it is time for her and George to be alone. She gets her pretty nightie on and waits for George to come to her.

He stands and just stares at her when he comes out of the bathroom.

“You are so beautiful. I love you so.”

He bends down to kiss her. She feels the same need she always feels but this time, she feels a heat that is so intense she almost can’t breathe. She needs to have this off so she removes her nice gown and her panties.

“Fiona, I want you so much but I don’t want to hurt you. A virgin must be gently treated.” He begins to kiss her and swipes his tongue over her bottom lip. Fiona opens her mouth and George sticks his tongue in. She moans. She needs more and her breasts feel full. His tongue sweeps down her neck as his hands touch her breasts. His tongue replaces his hand and he licks her nipples. Fiona feels it go all the way down her body to her private area. Next, he sucks on her nipple and then switches to the other. She feels a hurt in her core. George moves down her body and opens her legs up. He kisses her thighs moving until she feels his tongue lick her other lips. As inexperienced as she is, she does not know what to do but she cannot help but shove her bottom closer. Continuing to lick her, George gently puts a finger inside her. Moving it around as he is sucking, she feels like she has never felt before. Pretty soon two fingers are in and after a gentle nip to her nub, she is crying out. He licks her as he is taking his clothes off. Soon he moves up and his penis is between her legs. He gently pushes in a little at a time until he feels her resistance.

“Baby, this will hurt. I am going to do a big push and then I will just stop for you to adjust. It will hurt for a minute but let me know when it starts to feel good instead of bad.”

Soon Fiona sees what he is telling her. It hurt so much at first but now she is looking for more. She is so hot. This is her heat and she will bond. George will knot inside her and they will be bonded. He is moving in and out until she feels that wonderful feeling and cries out. Then she feels the bite and her body is in heaven. George shouts out soon after and then she feels his expansion into her. Yes, they are bonding. She can feel his feelings and hers merging.

Fiona and George are very happy. Fiona gets pregnant but instead of a girl, she has a boy named Noah. The couple is so happy that they spoil their little boy and give him everything he could ever want. As he grows older he discovers his soulmate will come from the Deardon family and her name is Sapphire.

******************************

Felicity thinks about Oliver Queen and what he did with Barry. The more she thinks about it, the madder she becomes. What right does this guy have? No man in town will speak with her except for business or hello because he tells them not to. What? This is not the way Sapphire brought her child up. She does not get told what to do by some man – no matter how handsome and sexy he is. It is time for her and Oliver Queen to have it out once and for all.

Felicity asks Mrs. Gibson the address to the Queen residence. It is a Saturday so he should be home. Mrs. Gibson gives her a sly smile as she provides the address and tells her how to get there. Felicity thanks her and gets in the car.

Surprisingly not that far from her house, she finds the long road that leads to the Queen land. She goes down a bit and there is a fork in the road. Mrs. Gibson told her that right is the way to Queen Consolidated and left is the way to the house. She turns left.

She gets to a gate, not unlike hers but this time, she does not have the code. There is a box with a speaker so she presses the button.

“Yes, can I help you?” A voice comes from the speaker.

“I am here to see Oliver Queen.”

“Do you have an appointment. Mr. Queen is very busy.”

Is he really, Felicity thinks to herself. Well, that is too bad because he is going to have to make time in his busy schedule for her. She is going to talk to him today.

“No, I don’t but will you please tell him Felicity Smoak is here to see him.”

After a few minutes, the gate opens up to let her in. She drives down the long drive until she gets to the house. Oliver is standing outside waiting for her.

“My Felicity, did you miss me? You only had to call and I would have been happy to come over.”

“First, I am not your Felicity. Second, I do not have your phone number and third, I did not miss you,” Felicity tells him in an angry voice.

“First, you are my Felicity. Second, you are welcome to have my phone number and third, of course, you miss me,” he says to her sweetly.

His attitude throws Felicity off. Why is he being sweet and joking with her? How is this man and what did he do with Oliver Queen? He is a dominating, irritating man and he thinks he owns her. She cannot be fooled by his change.

“Oliver, you have to stop this. I am not your anything. Why you believe in this craziness, I have no idea but I am a modern woman who believes in science. You don’t own me. And you have some nerve to tell Barry he could not be friends with me. I am new in town and I don’t know anyone. I enjoyed having a friend. Barry likes what I like. He is afraid to even talk to me now because of you. If this does not stop, I may have to move out of here. Stop telling people to stay away from me.”

“Felicity, you are not moving. You are mine. We belong together. Barry told me he will not touch you and is not a threat so I will allow it.”

“You will ALLOW it? Are you kidding me here? You can’t allow anything. What is wrong with you?”

“I am your alpha so I have a right. You ask what is wrong with me? I have an omega who is masking her true identity and driving me crazy. I want you so much and keep pushing me away. I am burning up inside with want for you, Felicity. You are my mate. Your mother took you away all those years ago and gave you supplements to mask you and keep you from me. You will come to me. Go ahead and run but you will be back. You can’t stop fate, Felicity.”

He suddenly was in her space and his lips descended on hers. His lips were only on hers for a minute and then he was kissing her face and over to her ear.

“Stop taking the supplements and let us bond,” he whispers in her ear.

His words caused a heat down to her very core. God, she wanted this man and it was so wrong. Maybe she should just have a sexual encounter with him and get it out of her system. She really needs to have sex and nobody can deny the sexual energy that is Oliver Queen.

“Don’t you feel it, Felicity? Do you feel the tingling that runs down your body? Don’t deny us any longer. You feel so good where you belong in my arms. I will make you feel so good, baby.”

“ I really do want you.”

“Stop taking the supplements and let us bond.”

“Supplements? What supplements?”

“The supplements that stop you from your true identity. I need you so bad, mate.”

Nipping her neck, he takes a mouthful of her precious blood but quickly licks it so it closes. Felicity shutters at the feeling. Then she remembers all this possessive behavior and she shakes herself out of it.

“I have no idea what you are talking about but you will not take over my life, Oliver.” With that, she gets back in the car and drives down toward safety.

“


	4. My new friend the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is short but I have been sick and wanted to give you something. Thank you all for your consistent support.
> 
> tumblr and twitter tdgal1

Felicity gets back to the house and goes to talk to Barry. She needs to let Barry know he does not have to worry anymore about Oliver. 

“Barry, good news. I spoke to Oliver and everything is settled. You no longer have to avoid me.”

“Felicity, Oliver said he will allow our friendship? That is wonderful.”

 

Felicity blanched at the allow statement but just wanted to be able to have a friend in this town so she just pushed the feeling down and smiled.

“Yes, let’s have dinner tonight?”

“That would be great. I have to shower and change but I can meet you in town tonight at 7. Is that okay?”

“Of course, let’s go to that steak place I saw. It looks great and it has a lot of people whenever I go by.”

“That is the Bertinelli’s place. We can go there. I will just finish and then go home and change. This is great, Felicity. I missed talking nerd with you.”

 

Felicity really wanted to start reading her mom’s journal but she had dinner with Barry and did not want to start reading because she would get too involved and might be late. She was just surfing the net when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Gibson came into the room and told her a Miss Bertinelli was here to see her. After telling Mrs. Gibson to send her in, Felicity tried to figure out who this was and why the owner of the steakhouse was coming to see her.

 

“Ms. Smoak, my name is Helena Bertinelli. You probably wonder why I came to see you.”

“Hello, Ms. Bertinelli, please call me Felicity and sit down. Yes, I am curious.”

“Felicity, please call me Helena. You have been told you are Oliver Queen’s mate, correct?”

“Helena, I am a woman of science. I don’t believe in such things. I know this town does but I don’t. I believe in picking my own mate.”

“So you do not want to mate with Oliver?”

“Oliver Queen is a viral man who is attractive. There is no denying his sexual power. I just don’t believe in the mating thing. I like free will. Why are you interested in this anyway? Are YOU interested in him?”

“I did have a relationship with him. Pretty much a sexual one. My father wants me to be with him but I am not so sure. You seem very nice and Oliver will not let you go, Felicity. Have you gone into a heat yet?”

“No, I don’t believe I will. I don’t even know what it is supposed to be.”

“Felicity, you take supplements?”

“What are supplements? I do take a medicine daily but my mom said it was for sensitive skin.”

“Can I see them, Felicity? I know you don’t know me but I would like to be friends. I don’t have many friends here because of my father and you are new so….”

“I would like to be friends. It seems the Queens are keeping everyone away from me. I just got “approval” to be friends with Barry Allen. So frustrating having people tell me what to do.”

Felicity brought the pills back and showed them to Helena. Helena looked at them for just a few seconds.

“Felicity, these are supplements. How did you not know that? Where did you get them and how to you buy them if you did not even know what they were?”

“My mom got them for me and has for years. They come in the mail and we get a year’s supply at a time. It comes like clockwork. There is an email address that I sent the new address to. I just got my supply a few months ago.”

“They are supplements. Your Mom put you on supplements and she took them, too?”

“Are you sure, Helena? My mom was a realist and she told me to believe in science. Could she really be doing this without telling me?”

“Are you going to continue with the supplements, Felicity?”

“I guess so. I am still trying to process this whole situation. What about you, Helena? Are you an omega, too?”

“Yes, I had a fiancée named Michael. I loved him and he was an alpha.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to him?”

“My father killed him. He wanted me to mate with Oliver Queen, which is crazy since you are his mate. He killed Michael after I disobeyed him and told him I was going to mate with Michael instead. Oliver is a fierce Alpha and he scares me. Felicity, please be careful. My father is a determined man and he wants me with Oliver. Don’t be alone with him. He may be willing to hurt you like he did Michael.”

“Barry and I are going to dinner at your Dad’s restaurant tonight. Should I change and go somewhere else.”

“No, seeing you with Barry may alleviate his suspicions. If he comes over and talks to you, tell him you do not believe in omegas. It will be another way to keep you safe. Here is my phone number in case you need to talk to anyone.”

“Thank you, Helena. Here is my number.”

 

Felicity drove to town to meet Barry. She was anxious to go to the Bertinelli steak house but Helena was pretty adamant she should go so she would. Helena was right. Her father came over to Felicity soon after they arrived.

“Ms. Smoak, it is an honor to have Oliver’s mate in the house.”

“Mr. Bertinelli, I do not believe in such things. I am here to have dinner with my friend and I hear you had the best steaks around.”

“You do not plan on becoming a mate to Oliver?”

“Of course not. I am a modern woman. I don’t mate with people, sir. What is your specialty?”

Having dinner with Barry was so fun. He liked the same geeky things she did. He was funny and nice to be around. They laughed and Barry asked if she was serious about Oliver. Felicity told him the truth – she really did not know how she felt. 

 

Sapphire Smoak and her mysteries were about to be revealed to her daughter. Felicity loved her mom and always would but it was becoming crystal clear that Sapphire lied to her. The pills that were supposed to be for skin issues are actually supplements so she does not become an omega and go into heat. Is she really the mate for the man who makes her blood heat? Felicity grabs the journal and begins to read the other life of her mother.

Sapphire Deardon knew her fate from a young age. She was to married to Noah Kutter. Her parents told him this from a young age. When she turned 16, she would be presented to the Kutter family on an official basis and then the dating, engagement, and marriage would follow. She was to give Kutter children to continue the tradition of the Kutter, Deardon and Queen families. Sapphire was not that anxious to follow this tradition but what choice did she have?

Her mother was so excited to shop for the right material for her special dinner dress. The finest material and the dressmaker would make a gorgeous dress for her to impress Noah and his parents. Sapphire loved her mother so she looked at all the material, the patterns and the samples of the dress. The dress was spectacular and Sapphire looked absolutely breathtaking but inside she was just going with the flow. Noah was a good looking guy with lots of charm so it was not hard to let him take her into the garden and kiss her. The ring he gave her was stunning and the wedding was well attended. 

Sapphire went into heat a year after they married. The heat was the most intense and satisfying experience she ever knew. Sapphire loved Noah and their life was happy. Their sexual connection was like no other. Sapphire was very happy when she discovered she was pregnant. Little Felicity was a beautiful and loving baby. Noah doted on Felicity and she charmed all she met. When Felicity was 2 years old, Sapphire discovered she was to mate with Oliver Queen. Like Felicity, Sapphire read the journals of the women in the family who came before her. Reading the story of poor Elizabeth with a Queen scared Sapphire more than she would ever admit. Looking at her beautiful and sweet daughter she made a decision that she would never regret. Late one night Sapphire packed a bag for her and her baby daughter and left. Changing their name to Smoak, getting new identities Sapphire went to school and became a nurse. She made sure the supplements were delivered yearly for her and, as soon as she was old enough, Felicity. 

Sapphire loved her daughter with all her heart. She missed her husband but was willing to give up his love and affection to save her daughter from being forced into a life where fate decided her future. Felicity grew up to be a smart, beautiful woman but Sapphire was concerned about her relationship with Chad. Chad was a shallow man who was not strong enough for Felicity, according to her mother.

Felicity learned the information about their lives after Sapphire left when she discovered a small journal in the legal papers that she finally was able to look through without crying. There was also a letter from her mom that she still hasn’t been able to read yet. Felicity was crying her eyes out when she read the journals. She did not know which emotion was the strongest – sympathy for her mom, admiration for her act of selflessness, anger at this town and the tradition that forced her mom to make an impossible decision, fear that she found out Oliver Queen was right and she was an omega, anxiety that she did not know what she truly wanted to do or sheer exhaustion from the entire situation. 

 

The next morning, she called Helena. She needed a friend and she did not think this was something she could talk to her friends from home, who did not understand the alpha/omega connection, or Barry who would not understand a woman’s view and was sure she belonged with Oliver. Helena agreed to come over and see her.

When Helena arrived, Felicity convinced her to take a trip with her. She needed to talk to Helena honestly and she wanted to get away from the pressure of the town. They drove about 5 hours and then stopped for lunch. Helena called her father and told him she was with Felicity and all was well. Neither of them wanted Frank Bertinelli to come after them. 

 

“Helena, I found out my mother was an omega. She ran away with me when she found out I was mated to Oliver. Both of us have been on supplements for years now. My mom loved my dad and said the heat was spectacular for her. She wanted me to have the chance to choose whom I wanted to be with. I am so confused and conflicted right now.”

“Felicity, do you want to be with Oliver? Or do you want to leave and choose someone else? You have the choice and only you. What do you want to do?”

“I honestly don’t know, Helena. I have to admit I am very attracted to Oliver. If I was off the supplements would I want to be with him? I know I fight the attraction every time I am with him but the independent woman in me struggles with the idea of his possessive attitude. I see the heat in a different light since I read all the journals. Most of them described the heat as intense, amazing, unforgettable, etc. Only the one with Elizabeth was negative but her husband was an idiot. There are idiots that are not alphas. I should know. I used to live with one.”

“Felicity, why don’t you give yourself a chance to get to know Oliver. He is actually a great guy. I am sure he is intense and possessive with you. Honestly, can you blame him? His omega was taken from him and now you don’t want him. Of course, he is hurt and demanding. He is afraid of losing you again. You may have to give him a little time and give him a break with the possessive behavior.”

“I never thought of that way but I can see his point more clearly after you showed me how he feels. I would like to get to know him but I am staying on the supplements for now. I may change my mind in the future but for now, I keep taking them. Helena, it is so nice to have a friend who understands.”

“Felicity, it is good for me, too. I was born into this and lived it my entire life so it is easier for me but you just found out about your biology. It must be so hard for you.”

"Barry is calling me."

“Hi, Barry.”

“Felicity, where are you? Oliver is going crazy. He went to your house and found you and your car gone. He is freaking out right now.”

“Barry, I am just spending time with a friend, a female friend.”

“You need to contact him, Felicity. He is really worried right now.”

“We are on our way back. I will be home by tonight.”

“Let me guess. Oliver found out you left and he is tearing the town apart. Am I close?”

“Give the girl her prize. She hit the bullseye. We need to get back. We still have a long ride. Thank you for everything.”

 

The trip back was pleasant. Helena told Felicity about her fiancée, Michael, and how she met and fell in love with him. Taking a long necklace out of her blouse, she showed the ring that Michael asked her to be his wife with. The love she felt was obvious and so was the terrible pain when she talked about his death. Helena blamed her father for his death. Mr. Bertinelli wanting Oliver to be with Helena was not what Helena wanted. She believed Felicity was the one who belonged with Oliver and she knew Oliver would never take another as long as Felicity was alive. Felicity took Helena where they had parked her car and went back home. Mrs. Gibson was on the phone when she arrived.

30 minutes after she returned, Oliver showed up at the house. It did not surprise Felicity and she suspected Mrs. Gibson was on the phone calling Oliver to let him know Felicity was back. Oliver rushed into the room pulling her into his arms.

“WHERE WERE YOU???”

“I was out with a friend.”

“Out with what friend and where?”

“Oliver, you have no right to demand answers.”

“WHAT? I have no right? I have every right. You belong with me, Felicity. I am tired of you pushing me away. I am your alpha. You are my omega. You are my mate. I will have you, Felicity. I was trying to be good and let you realize this on your own but no more. I was worried. I thought I had lost you again. I can’t go through that again.”

Oliver reached down putting his hands under her butt and picked her up like she weighed nothing at all. He pushed her up against a wall so there was not even an inch between them. Then he kissed her. He continued his assault on her lips and Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. He squeezed her shapely bottom and Felicity moaned. Taking the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth, he licked the inside of her mouth. Emotions flowed through Felicity until she could only feel and not think. His core and hers were rubbing together and Felicity felt the heat like she never did before. When Oliver found her so wet, he pushed her panties aside and entered her with his finger. He used his fingers to bring her to a climax and she felt his teeth on her neck. He drank from her as she screamed out his name as the pleasure just kept drowning her. He licked and licked until the wound closed and he knew she was okay. Carrying her to the couch, he sat her on his lap and held her close to his chest. Mrs. Gibson brought in a tray with some food and water and he handed Felicity some cheese.

“Eat. You need to build your strength and stamina back. I will take care of you, my Felicity.”

Felicity was touched by his concern. She was still not sure she wanted to mate with him but she decided she might give him a chance.

“Oliver, we need to slow down. We don’t even know each other.”

“My Felicity, I know you. You are my mate. I love you.”

“I don’t know you, Oliver. I need to get to know you.”

“What do you need? You want me to take you to dinner, buy you flowers, bring you gifts?”

“I don’t need gifts and things. Going out on a date and learning what we like. Aren’t you willing?”

“I am willing to do anything for you. I will go to any lengths to show you that I am your alpha. Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow?”


	5. Green is a bad color on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on a date, Felicity gets jealous, Felicity is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great comments. I am a day early. I promise Monday but it is Sunday. Yeah, me. Come say hi on twitter or tumblr tdgal1

Felicity was almost ready for her date with Oliver. Wow, she cannot believe she is actually going on a date with him. She has on a green dress that is very dressy but not too fancy. She wears her nude strappy high heels and she has her hair down curled. She looks in the mirror one more time checking her makeup and her dress until she is satisfied she looks fine.

Oliver arrives right on time with a bouquet of flowers. He looks so handsome with his black suit. After putting the flowers in a vase, they get ready to go.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you and thank you for the flowers. I did tell you that was not necessary but they are very beautiful.”

“I wanted to bring you flowers. This is my first date with you that I have been waiting for since your 16th birthday.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your 16th birthday was the day I was to come to dinner with my parents and have my first “date” with you. I was to meet my omega. Instead, I was totally depressed because my omega was gone. A few months later, I was to propose to you but you were not here. A year later, I should have been watching you walk down the aisle in a white dress on your father’s arm as he hands you to me to become my wife. Since your 16th birthday, I have had a huge hole in my heart where my other half should have been. Today, I am counting on this being the start of our life together.”

“Oliver, I am sorry you had that experience but I know you must have dated and I KNOW you had sexual experiences.”

“Yes, Felicity. On what should have been our engagement, I was fucking some girl and pretending it was you. A different girl on the day that should have been our wedding, another girl and another but none of them you. You are the one my body longs for. You are the one I want in my bed, my life, my world. My omega is you, not all those other girls, just you.”

“Oliver, I really do not know what to say. This is all so new to me. I just found out that I am this omega who was supposed to marry you. I don’t even know you.”

“I know you. One nip of your neck and I felt complete. I could lay you down right now and touch every part of your body and still want more. Right now my mind knows I need to be gentle and take things slow but my body and soul just want to get you in that white dress and make you mine. This may be new to you, Felicity, but I have been missing you for years now.”

“Can we have dinner and learn about each other? I know I am physically attracted to you but a lifetime commitment needs more than that.”

“Okay, here we are.”

They went into the Italian restaurant and were shown to a private table for two. Oliver ordered a bottle of Chateau Lafite 1865.

“Where did you live after your mom left?”

“We moved around a lot. We lived in most of the country at one time or another. My mom went to college and became a nurse. She was a visiting nurse and that is how we lived. It was a good life. My mom always made sure we had everything we needed.”

“Sounds interesting. You went to MIT, correct? What did you study?”

“Yes, I graduated from high school at 16, went to MIT and have a dual degree and masters. I loved research so that is what I went into. I still love computers and coding. What about you?”

“I went to college and received a degree in business so I could take over as CEO of Queen Consolidated. It has been in our family for decades. I do a lot of paperwork and meetings. At least, that is how it seems.”

“That is very exciting. QC is a leader in the tech industry. I bet you have a lot of fantastic projects going.”

“Wow, most people have no idea what my company does. How do you know so much about it?”

“You actually tried to recruit me after college. I did not want to leave my Mom so I went to the university instead.”

“Did you have any serious relationships?”

“I was living with a man but we split up.”

“What happened?”

“He came home one night and told me I was too bland for him. He was moving in with a model.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been painful. He was obviously an idiot. You are hardly bland.”

“Maybe I was too bland. I was always playing it safe. Reading the journals of my ancestors was a culture shock.”

“Did you read them all?”

“Yes, that is how I learned my mother and I were omegas. They were very interesting.”

“What made you decide to come here?”

“I received a letter from my father’s lawyer telling me he died and left me his estate. I had no idea I had a father who was alive. It was a total shock to me.”

“What do you like to do?”

“I like computers, traveling, coding, research, Dr. Who, The Avengers, Game of Thrones, friends, mint chocolate chip ice cream and lots of other things. What about you?”

“I spend most of my time at QC. I like ice cream, I would like to travel with you, I don’t know what Dr. Who, The Avengers or Game of Thrones is but I would love for you to show me. I love blonde omegas with a lot of sass.”

“Yes, we have to do movie nights. I have a huge collection of DVDs and you can get caught up on all those great shows. I can’t believe you don’t know the Avengers. How did you manage all these years without it?”

“I am not sure. It is probably because I was away from you.” Oliver said as he held her hand.

Dinner was so great. Felicity was amazed at how affectionate Oliver was. He was so open and truthful with her. His interest in her and her life was unexpected. Her opinion that he was a brute and unfeeling was quickly being dispelled.

“Do you want to go for ice cream?”

“Sure.”

“It is a walk if that is okay.”

After they had their ice cream and were on the way back to her house, Oliver bent down and kissed her.

“Will you please go off the supplements, Felicity?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to expect if I do. What is the heat like? How do I know I want to be taken over like that? I am not sure, Oliver.”

“It is amazing. It is a sexual experience like you cannot imagine but with your emotions entwined. You can feel my feelings and I can feel yours. You will feel like you never have before. I want this so much. I want you, for tonight, tomorrow and every day after.”

Felicity felt her doubts start to fall away. His kisses were melting her insides and she was so turned on by this strong, handsome man. This was the reason she was not going to stop the supplements. She needed to have a clear head and make this decision logically. If she stops the supplements, her biology will take over and she will lose control. Oliver is addicting enough without her biology pushing her. She is attracted to him but she is still not convinced he is her soulmate.

Oliver lays her down in the back of the limo and she can feel his hardness against her leg. He is kissing her and his tongue is massaging hers. His hands are roaming down her body. Felicity feels the heat all the way down to her core. She pushes against him. He pushes up on his hands and looks down at her. His blue eyes are almost black.

“Why are you pushing me away? Don’t you want me?”

“I do but I need to slow down. Things are going too fast for me. Remember the bland girl? That is me, remember?”

“Felicity, you are far from bland. I will go slower. I just want you so much. I have waited for you for so long and now that you are here, I just feel a burning in my soul.”

Felicity kissed Oliver at the door and went inside. Even though she enjoyed herself she was glad to have a chance to just breath. Oliver was a viral, sexy man and she finds it hard to be her strong self when he is touching her. The overbearing Oliver was easy to tell off and say no to but the emotional, open Oliver who is showering her with attention is a struggle.

 

The next morning, Felicity goes into her bathroom to get her supplement but they are missing. She was sure she put them back in the drawer yesterday when she took it. She was fairly upset with the Oliver/Barry conflict so maybe she put them somewhere else. She looked in every drawer, cubby and shelf in the bathroom but no supplement. She went through the bedroom but no luck. She walked into the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Gibson.

“Mrs. Gibson, I am missing my medicine. Have you seen it?”

“No, Ms. Felicity. Are you ready for breakfast?”

“I will wait a minute if you don’t mind. I really want to find that medicine.”

Felicity tore the house apart but finally came to the conclusion her supplements were missing. Not only the package for this month but her whole yearly supply was gone.

 

*********************************

 

Felicity called Helena. She was beyond upset about her supplements. She had no supplements and she had no idea where to get them. If she goes into town and asks for supplements, she is pretty sure that will get back to Oliver and somehow there will be no supplements available. She is not blaming Oliver because she does not know but he is the one who has the most interest in her not taking supplements.

“Helena, can you meet me at the same place we left your car? I really need your help right now.”

“Of course, should I bring a suitcase?”

“Yes, you should. I am packing a few bags myself.”

“I will see you there in a half hour.”

Helena was already there when she arrived. They moved to sit in Helena’s car. Helena must have sensed Felicity’s distress because she hugged her.

“Helena, someone came in and took all my supplements. I don’t mean just his months but all of them. What am I supposed to do now? I don’t even know where to get them, well, I have an email address but I will be off them for some time doing it this way.”

“Gone? You mean you have none?” Helena looked shocked.

“I have none at all. I did not take any today. I am not even sure how long you have to be off them before I go into heat. Please help me.”

“Felicity, you cannot get them in town. I guess you already figured that much out. We have to go to the next state over and I know a place. We can leave right now and make it there tonight. It depends on how close you are to your heat cycle for how long you can be off. If you are in or about to start your heat cycle, you can’t be off at all. If not, two days.”

“Can you drive? I will help later but I am too upset right now.”

“Don’t worry. I know this place well. I have gone there for years. Sometimes my father blocks my shipments and I have to go get them here. I will let him know what we are doing. As long as he knows you are going for supplements, he will be fine.”

 

Felicity was upset but was it Oliver who was behind this? He promised her he would give her a chance but he was pushing hard for her to be off the supplements. Her feelings for Oliver were changing but she really feels betrayed. How can she even consider a life with a man she can’t trust?

Helena parked the car and they went into the shop. Helena was right about the staff knowing her. Soon, Felicity had a three-month supply of the supplement and they had a hotel room. Dinner was a fun affair with them getting to know each other. By tacit agreement, no mention of the supplements or Oliver was made. With all the moving, Felicity had only a few good friends and she was so thankful to have Helena in her life.

The night was going well and then Felicity’s phone started going off.

 

OQ: Where are you? I came by and you are gone. Mrs. Gibson said you took clothes and left.

OQ: Felicity, I am really worried. I tried to call and no answer.

FS: I am fine. I will be gone for a few days.

OQ: Gone? Where and for how long? What is going on?

FS: Just gone and a few days.

OQ: Where are you? I will come with you.

FS: No, thank you. I am getting ready for bed.

 

She received a lot of texts after that but she refused to answer him. She had to get control of this situation. Oliver was way too dominating and controlling and she needed that to stop.

 

Helena and Felicity went sightseeing. They had a great day and a nice dinner. After yesterday and the number of texts she had this morning, Felicity decided to turn her phone off for the next few days. She had no family to worry about if there was an issue at the house the Gibsons were more than capable of taking care of it and she needed a little time away from Oliver. He knew she was fine but the constant demands were tiring.

 

Felicity felt refreshed and renewed on the way back home. Maybe she could get her relationship with Oliver back on track in a positive way and make him understand she needs to go slower. It is way too crazy the way they are together. Not just him but her, too. Her body betrays her when she is around him. Oliver is an alpha in the truest word. At least as far as she read in all the journals. On a scale of 1-10, Oliver is a 20 on the alpha scale.

Helena drove Felicity to her car and hugged her. Felicity turned the phone back on and found she had 50 calls and 100 texts all from Oliver. A little obsessive.

At her arrival, her car door was forcefully opened and she was pulled out. She found herself with her face pushed up against a strong chest with arms of steel around her.

“Felicity, are you okay? I was so worried. Why didn’t you answer your phone or text me back?”

“Oliver, I texted you back but you kept texting over and over. I told you I was fine. I am pretty upset right now. Someone came in and took all my supplements. Were you involved in that?”

“Felicity, I told you I did not want you to stay on the supplements but I also agreed not to pressure you about it. No, I was not involved. Honestly, I am confident enough in our bond and my own abilities to get you to decide to stay with me. I will not trick you.”

“Okay, I am sorry you were worried. I just needed a few days.”

“Are you off the supplements?”

“No, I went and bought more. That is where I was.”

“I see. Okay, I am going to stay away from you and give you a chance to figure it out. Good night.”

Felicity was shocked at Oliver’s response. Instead of pursuing her, kissing her senseless, begging her or even demanding, Oliver just walked away.

 

She did not hear from him all week and she had to admit she was feeling the loss. Her body was craving his touch and she could not deny it. Her feelings were slightly hurt by his sudden lack of interest and she was hurt by it. If she was truly his omega and true love, why is he staying away? Did she push him too far? He is an exceedingly handsome man and she knew many women were interested in him. She heard the talk in town about him and how they would “drop their pants in a minute if he asked” and she knew it was true. What was wrong with her and why does she feel so conflict?

 

She called Barry to go out to dinner and they went to a place in town. While waiting for her table, she looked over to see Oliver sitting with another woman. She felt her blood boil. Is this why he was no longer around her? That is not happening. Before she realizes it, she is standing next to the table.

“Hello, Oliver.”

“Hi, Felicity”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your date?”

Oliver looked her over, noticing the fire in her eyes and the anger in her face. His omega was annoyed he was paying attention to someone else. Isn’t that interesting? This is not a date but a business dinner but he is not going to let that stop him.

“Anna, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is Anna Chapman.”

“Nice to meet you, Felicity. Are you a friend of Oliver’s?” Anna asked innocently. She knew Felicity was Oliver’s omega and being difficult. Who in town didn’t? Maybe she could help Oliver out a little.

“Anna, how do you know Oliver?”

“Oh, we go way back. Oliver and I have been together for some time now.”

“Been together for some time? Really? Did you know he is my alpha or did he forget to mention that?”

Oliver is watching the exchange and smiles to himself. He must thank Anna later for her help. His friend has been a business partner to QC and him for many years.

“Yes, I am aware but I was under the impression you had no interest in that particular arrangement, Felicity.”

“That is incorrect information. I was taking a short break to adjust to the situation is all. Oliver, may I speak with you a moment?”

“Felicity, I will be happy to call you tomorrow. It would be rude to leave Anna and go off with you. Don’t you agree?”

“Of course. Enjoy your dinner.”

Felicity goes back but the entire dinner she is staring at Oliver and Anna. How dare him bring another woman out when he is hers. He has some nerve. Felicity watches Oliver pay the bill and escort Anna out. She is burning up with jealousy.

 

Felicity was so obsessed with the fact that Oliver was out with someone else that she did not pay much attention to her surroundings. Her phone rang.

“Felicity, my father found out you are dating Oliver. You are in danger. Where are you?’

“I am coming home from dinner with Barry. Speaking of dinner, Oliver was there with another woman.”

“Okay, we will talk about that later. Right now, I need to find a safe place for you until we figure out what we are going to do.”

Helena, I just looked in my mirror and someone is following me and coming up very fast. I am speeding up and they are doing the same. Oh my god, I think he is trying to hit me. Do you think this is your dad or his guys?”

“Yes, I do. Felicity, get away from them and we need to call Oliver.”

“NO, he is with that woman. I don’t want to involve him.”

“Be reasonable. You need help. They are the most influential family here plus he is your alpha. He can protect you.”

“NO.”

Felicity feels the car jolted just as the word comes out of her mouth. Her car flips.

“Felicity, Felicity, Felicity….”

Helena is frantic. It is apparent that her father sent someone to kill Felicity and her car must have been hit. Helena heard the crash and then nothing. No matter what Felicity says Helena is calling the Queens.

 

“Hello”

“Oliver, this is Helena. Felicity is in trouble. My father put a hit out on her and I was on the phone with her when I heard a crash. She told me a car was following her. I am really worried.”

“I am on my way to the road she goes home on. Why didn’t she call me?”

“She said you were on a date and she did not want to bother you.”

“Oh, no. I was out with Anna. Felicity was jealous and misunderstood. She was really upset but I was hoping this would make her realize we belong together. I shouldn’t have let her believe that. I should have told her who Anna really was. I will call you when I get to the car. Call an ambulance and I will text you the exact address.”

Oliver reaches Felicity’s car. It is turned on its side. He gets out of the car and uses his vampire speed to race over to see if Felicity was still in the car. The car door is open and nobody is inside. He searches the road and sees her laying still on the road. When he gets near, he sees blood all over the road and she is still. Is he going to lose his omega for good this time?


	6. Fight or flight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy talks to Oliver, Felicity has a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I have been sick but I hope this chapter makes up for your wait.

Felicity was laying on the ground and blood was everywhere. Oliver’s heart felt like it was stopping. How could Felicity be on the ground like this? Oliver cannot get his head around it. Finally, the ambulance is here. They put Felicity on the stretcher and get her hooked up.

 

“Mr. Queen, would you like to ride with us?”

“Yes, thank you.”

 

Helena was at the hospital when the ambulance arrived.

 

“How is she?”

“I don’t know. She was still and there was a lot of blood. They said they stabilized her as much as they can. They are taking her into surgery.”

“Oliver, I am so sorry. My father is a monster. I have no idea why he thinks you and I should be together. Felicity is so wonderful and she is your soulmate. Even if she was gone, you and I have no interest in each other as anything but friends. He is truly crazy.”

“Helena, I am going to try to get Felicity to move in with me. The best and safest thing would be if she would agree to marry me. Once we are married and bonded, he would have no reason to try anything. I don’t know if she will agree. But if he does not stop, I will have to stop him. I know he is your father but I will kill him to keep Felicity safe.”

“I know. I don’t blame you. We need to try to get Felicity to agree to marry you. At the very least, move in with you.”

 

Helena and Oliver sat waiting for the doctor to come. Moira, Robert, and Thea came to stay with them. The doctor came out and said Felicity was stable but they had to wait until she wakes up to see if there was any additional damage. She was being kept in ICU and the visitation was limited.

Oliver called to set up security for the hospital. Roy, Thea’s omega, was one of the best guards so he agreed to come and stay. He also called Dig, the best bodyguard he had, and he agreed to relieve Roy.

 

Oliver is sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called in to see Felicity. The waiting room is packed now. Helena, Barry, Moira, Robert, and Thea are all waiting with him. Moira sits down near her son.

“How are you doing?”

“Mom, I waited so long for her and now this. Frank Bertinelli cannot be allowed to hurt Felicity again. She finally gave me a chance and this happens.”

“I am so sorry. I hope that Felicity being off the supplements is helping.”

“Felicity off her supplements? Mom, was it you? Did you steal her supplements?”

“I did it for you, son. She will realize she belongs with you now that her omega identity is not being blocked.”

“Mom, that is not what happened. She went out of town and left me so she could go buy more. Your interference did not help at all. I was crazy with worry when she was gone. Please do not interfere anymore without us asking you. I appreciate all you are doing but Felicity needs to decide this herself. She will choose me. I know she will.”

“I’m sorry, Oliver. I was trying to help. I promise to do nothing else without your permission. I just want you to be happy. We should move Felicity in with us for safety when she is ready to come home.”

“I will try but she may not agree. Let’s just get her to the point of being able to come home.”

 

Sitting next to his omega who is hooked up to machines fighting for her life is the worst experience Oliver has ever had. Was he to blame for trying to make her jealous or would it have happened anyway? He has to do something to stop Frank from this. He needs to go see him and try to talk some sense into him. If not, he will have to do something drastic and that is not going to be good for the town.

 

 

Oliver walks into the restaurant and demands to see Frank. Frank comes out and directs him to his office.

“What is this about, Oliver? How can I help you?”

“Frank, stay away from my mate. I know it was you who tried to kill her. I will kill you if you don’t stay away from her and you know I can. Helena has no interest in me and I have no interest in anyone except Felicity. Helena and I are friends. Let her find happiness with someone else. Stop this crazy plan to get us together. It will not work. If you succeeded in killing Felicity, I would just stay alone. Are we understanding each other?”

“Oliver, I have no idea why you think I was involved in this terrible accident with your mate. I am not the one.”

“Frank, I hope you understand that if you are telling the truth you need to find out who did do this or you will be the one blamed. I have to go back to the hospital.”

 

Oliver knew in his heart that Helena was right and her father was the one who went after Felicity. He only hoped his message got through and Frank finally gave this up.

 

It was three long days later that Felicity finally opened her eyes. Oliver was in the room holding her hand when she woke up.

 

“What happened? Where am I?”

“There was an accident and you are in the hospital. You are going to be fine. Let me get the doctor to check you over.”

 

The doctor came in and checked her vitals. He announced that if she continued this way and the tests all came back normal, she might be able to soon. Oliver thanked the doctor and then sat back down and took Felicity’s hand.

 

“Felicity, I am worried about your safety. The best thing for your safety would be to marry me. Even if you agree to marry me, it will take the message back to Frank that he needs to leave you alone.”

“I am not going to marry someone just because of this. When I decide to get married, it will because I love the person and want to spend the rest of my life with them.”

“Felicity, I love you. I understand if this is too soon for you but at least move into the house with us. You can have your own room but at least you will be safe.”

“I can hire security. I have money.”

“Felicity, this is more. I know you just learned about your true heritage but this is more than security. If you are at the house with me, it sends the message that you are with me and not to be touched. I just want you safe until you realize we belong together.”

“I’m just tired now. I can’t think about this. Can you ask Helena to come in for one minute so she can see I am okay, please?”

Oliver was hurt that she was sending him away but he kissed her forehead and went out to get Helena.

“I am so glad you are okay. I was so worried.”

“Helena, thank you for calling help to save me. I need to ask you a question. Do you want to leave this town and start over?”

“Yes, but why do you ask this?”

“When I leave the hospital, I am leaving town. I can’t stay here with your father trying to kill me, someone stealing my supplements and all this pressure. I can’t handle it. Oliver is pushing me to marry him. The town sees me as belonging to him and I don’t. I belong to me. Will you help me?”

“Felicity, you know you only have to ask and I will always be here for you. You are my friend. I would like for you to have a chance before making this big decision. Today you feel overwhelmed and this is not the time to make these decisions. Would you do that for me?”

“Okay. You are my friend, too.”

“Oliver really loves you. I think you have something good with him. I hate to see you scared and running because of it.”

 

Helena talked to her for a few more minutes and then hugged her and left to let her rest. Felicity closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

A week later, Felicity was ready. Helena was a true friend who took care of the list of things Felicity asked her to do. Felicity felt bad about Oliver. She was truly starting to fall in love with him but she was scared and overwhelmed with this town and all its secrets. She was not going to live her life in fear.

Oliver spent most of his time at her bedside. They talked and he told her funny stories about his childhood and his sister. Thea Queen was a beautiful young alpha with a wicked sense of humor. Roy Harper, one of the people guarding her, was her omega. Roy was not a typical omega and that kinship brought Felicity and Roy closer. Roy would come in and talk to her about Thea and the Queen family. Oliver told her it was his mother who took her supplements but assured her that his mom was trying to be helpful and not malicious. Moira Queen apologized to Felicity explaining she just wanted to see her son happy. Felicity could not hold a grudge against a woman who loved her son and was trying to do what was best for him.

Oliver was at her bedside tonight, as he had been since she came to the hospital. He had been staying in the room with her at night even though Felicity objected. Tonight, Felicity was going to make sure he left.

 

“Oliver, I am doing much better. I will be able to leave in a day or two. You need to go home and get a good night sleep.”

“My Felicity, I can sleep in this chair. I don’t want to leave you. I want to see you when I open my eyes.”

“I know but I really want to see you actually sleep. That chair is no good for a big guy like you to sleep in. I care about you, too. If you get to boss me around and take care of me, I should be allowed the same privilege.”

 

She reached out to cup his face and he leaned over. Felicity took the opportunity to kiss him. It was going to be the last kiss she would have with this beautiful and sexy man so she was going to make it worthwhile. Oliver was surprised at her actions, she had been more affectionate but still guarded, however, he was not going to let this chance pass him by. He returned the kiss and opened his mouth when Felicity licked his lip. Her tongue in his mouth sent a thrill down his soul. The kiss was amazing. They shared many kisses but this kiss was special because his Felicity initiated it. Breathing was the only reason he would lift his lips off hers but he rested his head against hers.

 

“Go home. This room is not the place for that but I am not feeling the ability to stop myself so let me get some rest and you do the same.”

“I don’t know. I feel like seeing how far your resolve will go.” Oliver smirked at her and she smiled back.

“That is not the way I imaged our time together, did you? In a cramped hospital bed with me hooked to wires? I think we can do better. Now, I will give you a good night kiss and you will go home to your own bed. Okay?”

“Okay, but only with the idea of our first time promised from your lips. I love you, my Felicity.”

 

Felicity responded with her lips. Soon she was pushing him away and toward the door. If Oliver knew that tomorrow she would be gone, he would never have left.

 

******************

Two hours later, Helena arrived. Felicity sent Roy on an errand and quickly signed herself out of the hospital, got dressed and left. Roy came back to find her room empty. He ran up to the nurses’ station yelling Felicity was kidnapped. The nurse told Roy that Felicity signed herself out and left with no undue influence. Roy shook his head and picked up the phone. This was one call he would like to avoid but knew he couldn’t. Oliver had to know that his omega took a powder, and left no forwarding address, as soon as possible.

Oliver was back at the hospital in minutes. His vampire senses were trying to get a scent of where is omega went. Why did she leave him again? He truly felt they were getting closer. Felicity could not have faked that kiss and all the emotions that went into it. Why?

Roy could see his alpha’s brother and knew how much distress Oliver was in. Normally, his omega personality would not allow him to confront a strong alpha, no less one like Oliver, but he felt he needed to give Oliver some insight.

“Oliver?”

Oliver turned to Roy with hurt and pain in his eyes.

“Don’t be angry with her. I do believe she now loves you but she is scared and feeling trapped. When you find her, she will expect yelling and fighting. That will just scare her more. You need to give her assurances and some space. Bertinelli has her freaked and you are a very strong personality for her. I hope you don’t hit me but I just want to help.”

 

Oliver’s normal alpha reaction is to grab Roy, scream at him and tell him he has no idea but he can see the concern in Roy’s eyes and knows in his heart that Roy is right. Felicity told him how this was too much for her. That was why he was taking her to dinner and dialing it down. When you add the attempt at her life and his mother’s interference, kind as it may have been, he could see how this would be a lot for her to live with.

 

“Thank you, Roy. I can see Felicity’s light and beauty pulled you in, too. Any person, especially a male, would find it hard not to love her. It is great that she will have someone in her corner who understands her when she returns. I will find her but I will take your words and put them to actions.” He held out his hand to shake the other’s hand.

“We will find her. Tell me what I can do to help.”

“Call Dig. We will need someone who is good with computers to see if we can track her. I will go out and see if I can sense her. I will call my dad to go see Bertinelli to see if he knows anything. Roy, can you go to her house and see if her car is there and anything is missing? Also, we need to see if we can get with Helena. If she is here, she will know what is going on. First, let me try both of their phones although I am sure that will be useless.”

 

Oliver tried both Felicity and Helena’s phones and, as he expected, both went to voice mail immediately. Felicity was a computer expert so he was sure she already disabled the phone and tracking on it. Closing his eyes, he felt her lips on his, her body against his, the taste of her blood, the talks they had while she was recovering and the way she looked the last time he saw her. She looked at him with such love. It was the first time he actually felt like they had a chance. There was nothing he would not do to get his mate back and this time, he would be watching her walk down to him with a white gown!

 

*******************

 

Helena drove in the car she bought with the fake id Felicity arranged for her. How she could do that was not something Helena understood but she was thankful for it. Right now, she was concerned about her friend. Felicity looked shattered. During her stay at the hospital, Felicity had to chance to see Oliver as he was instead of the image Felicity made up in her mind. Oliver was a very special man but his intense personality made it tough to see the gentle giant underneath. Felicity was finally seeing that person and it was obvious the love Oliver had for Felicity was no longer one-sided. The situation became too much for her friend and she did the fight or flight reaction. Helena could personally strangle her father for scaring Felicity away from the happiness she deserved.

“How are you holding up?”

“Helena, I did not want to leave Oliver but I cannot take it anymore. It is all too much for me. Oliver is a sexy man and he will find someone else.”

“You know better than that, Felicity. He spent his entire life waiting for you and he will not just go find another now. I can see how scared you are but please know how much that man loves you. You love him, too. I am doing this because you are my friend but I hope that you will change your mind eventually.”

“I just can’t do this. I am not strong enough for this. I guess Chad was right. I am vanilla.”

Helena laughed. “Felicity, you are far from vanilla. Chad was an idiot who did not deserve you. You are strong. You will be fine. I just want you to know I will go back with you as soon as you are ready.”

“Thank you, Helena. I love you and I am so lucky to have such a great friend. I never had a sister but I do now.”

 

For the next hour, they drove in silence. Finally, they made it to a private airstrip. A man came out to them.

 

“Ms. Smoak, my name is Charles. Let me get your bags for you. Please go up and make yourself comfortable. The trip to Florida takes about 2 hours. A car will be waiting for you to take you to the house. Your rooms are ready and the staff is awaiting you. If there is anything you need, please let me know.”

 

Both girls thanked him and walked up the stairs to the start of their new lives.

 

****************************************

 

None of the reports that came back were a surprise to Oliver. The house found her car in the drive and several suitcases missing along with clothes, shoes and other personal items. Mrs. Gibson did not see Felicity but said Helena came over several times during the week. She said she sent the Gibson’s to the store to buy some special items for Felicity’s homecoming. Oliver was sure that was when Helena made all the arrangements. A friend at the bank said Helena came in with a check for ½ million dollars that she cashed. Helena also withdrew money from her account at the beginning of the week. Felicity planned this out well. Oliver sensed her to the parking lot and then lost it. They checked all the airports, bus stations, and trains but nobody recognized Felicity’s picture. She vanished into thin air.

 

*******************************

 

Robert Queen was a good man who loved his family. He was also a harder man than his son. He watched his son pine over his missing mate for years and then saw the happiness when she arrived in town. Frank Bertinelli was an obstacle to his son’s happiness. Oliver may have had misgivings about hurting Frank but Robert felt no such doubt. He walked into the restaurant with his men. Frank was sitting at the table talking to his brother. Robert walked up to Frank and pulled him from his seat.

“Where is Helena?”

“She is missing. I guess the Smoak girl talked her into another secret trip.”

“You are the reason my son is hurting. I will ask you one more time if you know where they are or any information.”

“I already told you I don’t. Get your hands off me.” With that Robert gave a signal. Frank and his men fell down dead from the shots.

“You are now the head of this family. I hope you are a better leader than your brother.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen. You have my word that your son’s mate and Helena are in no danger from us.”

Robert walked out of the restaurant with his men following. This was one problem Oliver no longer had to worry about.

 

*****************************

 

Oliver was sitting in Felicity’s house thinking. Felicity was gone, again. This time he did not expect her back within a week. This time she was running. Roy was right. All of this was too much for her. The attempted murder was the final straw for her. He will spend the rest of his life searching for her and once he finds her, he will convince her to come back and marry him. He knows she has developed feelings for him. The way she kissed him last night and the feelings she showed him convinced him she felt something. He just needed to find her.

 

His father killed Frank and his men. Oliver feels bad that Helena’s father was taken from her but he is so happy he can let both of them know they no longer have to worry about Frank. Frank’s brother told his father he would not bother the girls and Robert was sure he meant it. That was the only good thing he could take out of today other than what Roy told him. He could not rejoice in the killing of anybody, no less Helena’s dad.

 

Being surrounded by all things Felicity was a double-edged sword. It was both comfort and torture. He could smell Felicity’s scent everywhere and that made him miss her so much but he did not want to leave the comfort of it. Oliver was in turmoil. He decided to sit longer in the comfort of Felicity’s smell.

 

**********************

 

Arriving in Tampa, FL, Helena and Felicity found a car waiting for them. The driver got their bags and they started driving. The drove into a beautiful section of town near the water.

 

“I can’t wait to go to the beach. This place is beautiful and the water is so nice.”

“Yes, it is beautiful. The house is on the beach. Everything will be arranged. I am going to work but you don’t have to. What would you like to do?”

“I would rather work. If I am starting new, I would rather take a job. What kind of job does he have?”

“He has a job as an executive assistant. Would you be interested in that?”

“Yes, I have done lots of organization, keeping schedules, etc. so that would be perfect.”

“That sounds good. I can’t wait until we get settled.”

 

They pulled up to a gate and the driver put a code in. Soon they were driving down a long driveway and staring at a mansion. When they got out of the car, a tall, good-looking guy ran up to hug Felicity. Felicity hugs him back. Helena is started by the handsome man and his big brown eyes. They stared at each other over Felicity’s head. Felicity stepped back and watched her two friends and smiled.


	7. Helena gets a beau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena finds a new love, Felicity finds a new job, Oliver searches for his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and I am sorry. I will try to update again soon. I am flying, hopefully, to FL to see my kids who are in the hurricane path. I am bringing my computer but not sure if I will be able to update or not.  
> Thanks.

Felicity could see the attraction between her two friends and she was so happy. Both of them have been through so much. Both of them lost their fiancées. Both of them were such great people. Helena needed to find a new life away from her horrible father.

“Helena, this is my great friend from MIT, Ray Palmer. Ray, this is my new sister under the skin, Helena Bertinelli.”

“Helena, I am so sorry you and Felicity have had so much trouble but, please trust me, I will make sure you are safe here.”

“Thank you, Ray. I do trust you.”

“Let me show you to your rooms and let you get settled. We will have dinner at 6. I want you both to make yourselves at home here.”

“Thank you, Ray. I don’t know what we would have done without you.” Felicity told him with appreciation in her smile.

 

Dinner that night was interesting for Felicity. Watching Ray and Helena flirt with each other but still try to be subtle was so funny. Helena kept stealing glances at Ray when she thought he was not watching and he did the same with her. Ray asked her questions about herself and Helena was like a teenage girl getting attention from the high school quarterback. It warmed her heart to see her friend so open. Since they met, Helena always had a mask of indifference that hid the fear of her father and what he might try to force her to do next. She was open with Felicity but still held on to that fear and concern but tonight she was completely open with no worries. 

The next day, Ray took them to his company in downtown Tampa. Helena was now Rachel Jones and she was Megan Jones. The names were chosen to be so common that even if Frank tried to find them, he couldn’t since there were way too many Jones families. Also posing as sisters was to make it harder for Frank and also explained why they were always together. Helena was going to be the new executive assistant to Ray and Felicity was soon to meet the head of IT, Slade Wilson. Slade just lost his admin because she had a baby and decided to stay home so Ray was going to introduce her as an old friend who needed a job.

“Slade, I would like you to meet Megan Jones. She is an old friend of mine who just moved here with her sister. She needs a job and you need an assistant. I can personally vouch for her. She will organize your life like you desperately need.”

Slade Wilson was a tall, handsome man with an Australian accent. He had a confident smile and an easy manner. Felicity was sure she would enjoy working with him. Being back in IT was also a dream even if she would be working as an executive assistant.

“Ms. Jones, it is a pleasure. Any friend of Ray’s must be very strong willed. That guy is hard to deal with.” Ray joked with his boss and friend.

“Please call me Megan and I agree with you. It is a tough job and most people are too afraid to take Ray on.” Felicity smiled up at him.

“Ray is correct. I am very unorganized both in my job and my life and need all the help I can get. When can you start?”

“Right now. I look forward to helping you get organized.”

Ray went back to his office while Slade showed Felicity her desk and she got to work. Before she knew it, Ray and Helena were walking in the door laughing.

“Megan, you can stop now. I know what a slave driver Slade is but you do get to go home at night.”

“Ray, stop trying to take my girl away. You have no idea how much help she has been to me already. My schedule is straightened out, I made all my meetings and deadlines today and she even arranged a new housekeeper for me. She is a jewel.”

“Why don’t you come to dinner with us, Slade? I was planning on taking these two out and showing them around.”

“I would be honored.”

 

Ray managed to get them into the best steakhouse in the state, Berns, even though they were normally booked for weeks in advance. The four of them were given the royal treatments and Slade explained that they took many business associates here so they were well known. The dinner was very nice and the interest between Ray and Helena was obvious. 

 

Weeks went by and Felicity missed Oliver so much. Slade was a interesting man who gave her many signals to let her know he would like more in their relationship than friends but Felicity could not bring herself to do it. She told Slade she liked him but recently was in a relationship and needed time. Meanwhile, Ray and Helena were becoming closer and closer.

Ray came into the library where Felicity was working on her tablet.

“Hey, you left dinner early.”

“I thought you might enjoy some time alone with Helena.”

“She would not be interested in someone like me. Helena is beautiful, smart and sophisticated. I am a computer nerd who happens to own a company. What could she see in me?”

“Ray, she is very interested in you. You are very special and all you have to do is ask her out and she will say yes. Go for it.”

“Really? I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. She might think I am breaking the boundaries of being her boss.”

“You are being crazy. I know her very well. She likes you. Helena has been through so much. You both deserve happiness. Both of you have been through so much and I want to see you happy.”

“What about you, Felicity? This guy you are running from. Do you love him?”

“Yes, I think I do but it is complicated. I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

“Okay. I don’t even know his name. I just know I would be worried sick if Anna had just gone missing on me. He might be searching and worrying about you.”

“Go ask Helena. She is probably wondering why you haven’t yet.”

Ray walked out and Felicity sat thinking. She wondered what Oliver was thinking.

 

**************

Oliver was desperate to find Felicity. He could not find a thread to unravel to discover where she might have gone. He had someone go to her original town but she has not been back since she left. The got the information on the car Helena bought and the alias she used but the car was donated to a charity. They contacted the charity but no information was obtained. The alias Helena used dried up. There was no further movement by anyone with that name after the donation. The charity said a car picked the girls up. Oliver flew in and his vampire nose was able to pick up Felicity’s scent but it was lost near a private airfield. They checked to see if the girls rented or bought a plane but nothing came of it. 

Fortunately, Queen Consolidated was a well-oiled machine that needed very little to keep going. Oliver had not been the best CEO with all his investigations and his lack of attention on the company. He wanted Felicity. He saw Felicity when he closed his eyes, his lips burned from the lack of her lips on them, his arms felt empty and so did his heart. Everyone was helping but there was no trace of either of the girls.

 

Helena was getting ready for another date with Ray. Felicity was in her room helping her fix her hair and making sure she was ready.

“Felicity, I did not think I could ever feel anything after Michael died but I think I am falling in love with Ray. Is it possible to love someone after such a short amount of time? I have only known him for a little over 5 months now.”

“Helena, I am so happy for you. Yes, I think love comes and the time is not a factor. You and Ray are so perfect together. It is wonderful to see both of my friends so happy after all they have been through. You look stunning. He will not be able to keep his hands off you.”

“Thank you, Felicity. You have done so much for me. I never thought I would have the opportunity to have a life without fear and worry but you came into the picture and here I am.” Helena ran over and hugged Felicity.

“Helena, you have been the one who saved me. Without your help, I would still be a target or maybe dead. Okay, enough. You need to get downstairs to see your Prince Charming.”

 

Later that night, Felicity heard the voices downstairs. She opened her door a fraction to see Ray and Helena in a passionate embrace. They were walking to Ray’s room. Soon the door opened and they disappeared. Felicity smiled and went back to bed.

 

Palmer Tech was having a major gala. This was the one of the biggest events in the tech world. A brand new product was about to be launched and several huge companies were vying to become involved. The gala was being held at a venue in downtown Tampa with a band, open bar and dinner. It was a formal event that Ray needed to attend. Ray was taking Helena, of course, and Slade asked Felicity if she would be his plus one. She was reluctant but her boss and friend asked her to be there to help him out. 

Helena looked gorgeous in a red gown that brought out her darker coloring. Felicity wore a blue gown. Both girls were dressed with matching jewelry, shoes and bags. They looked forward to seeing the company finding possible partners for this launch. 

 

****************

 

Robert was talking to Oliver about QC. Oliver was distracted and not paying attention until he heard what Robert said.

“Wait, what?”

“I have your tux ready, the staff packed a bag and the jet is on standby. You are going to go. We need to be there to compete for the company.”

“Dad, I really don’t want to leave right now.”

“I understand how you feel. I also know you are hurt and upset about your missing mate but you have to attend this. It is important for the company. A few days away won’t hurt. It might even help.”

“Fine. I will go.”

 

*******************************

Ray and Slade were doing a great job with the possible investors. Ray had his arm around Helena. Slade asked Felicity to dance. They were on the dance floor talking when Felicity held a growl. In the next moment she was pulled out of Slade’s arms and being dragged across the floor. She looked up and saw the furious face of Oliver.


	8. When two become one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity calms Oliver down, Helena finds out about her father's death and much more.

Felicity realized some things in just a few seconds. First, Oliver was jealous and furious but also looked like he had not slept in days; two, this was a super important event for her friend and they were attracting a small crowd that would become bigger unless something was done quickly and three, Felicity needed to pick her battles, as her mom would say. If she decided to choose to fight Oliver over his possessive behavior things would escalate quickly. She reached up to cup Oliver’s face to get his attention on her instead of Slade.

“Oliver honey, let’s go outside and talk, okay?”

For a minute, she was afraid he was too far gone to respond but then he put his arm around her waist as she led him out of the hall. Once they got outside, Oliver turned her and his lips were possessing hers hungrily. He kissed her like he was drowning and she was the life preserver. 

“You left me. Why did you leave me again? You were going to leave me alone and not come back.” Oliver told her brokenly.

“I’m sorry. I was scared. Frank was trying to kill me and things were too intense for me. I was not trying to hurt you.”

“Don’t leave me again. I love you. I know you are scared but I will always protect you. I went to the hospital and you were gone.”

“I am used to protecting and taking care of myself. I did not know what to do. He is trying to kill me.”

“Felicity, Frank Bertinelli is dead.”

“Oh my god, did you kill him?”

“No but he is dead. You no longer have to be afraid. He will never hurt you again. Helena is free but we have to tell her.”

“Yes, we do. She will be happy to be free but sad about her father. No matter what, he was family.”

Oliver kissed her again. He held her against him like he would never let her go.

 

When they walked inside, they walked over to Helena and Ray. Ray immediately pushed Helena behind him when Oliver approached.

“I will not hurt your omega, Ray. She is my friend and I need to let her know something. She will need your alpha strength.”

“Let’s walk outside for a moment. It won’t hurt your event, will it?”

They walked outside and Oliver looked over at Helena.

“Helena, I am so sorry. Your father is dead. Your uncle is taking over the family. You okay?”

“What happened? You killed him?”

“No, it was my father. Your father did not want to stop. He was afraid for you and Felicity so he did it. I am so sorry.”

“It is okay, Oliver. I understand.”

Ray put his arm around Helena and pulled her close. She cried on his shoulder and he gently whispered words of encouragement to her. Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand and pulled him back inside. Slade came over and she could feel Oliver tense up next to her.

“Oliver, you don’t need to worry. There is nothing between us. Please stay calm.”

“Megan, are you okay? Who is this man? Is he bothering you?”

“I am her alpha, her mate. You will not put your hands on her again.” Oliver growled at Slade.

“Slade, he is not bothering me. This is Oliver Queen. We had a misunderstanding but it is all settled now.”

“Are you sure? He was manhandling you pretty forcefully.”

Felicity could see Oliver was ready to pummel Slade. She made a quick decision.

“No, as I said we had a misunderstanding. Oliver and I are dating.”

Looking up at Oliver she smiled and she saw a huge grin come over his face. He took her hand and guided her on to the dance floor. He moved her until she was almost plastered to him. One of his hands ran through her hair and the other was around her waist rubbing circles over the skin that peeked out.

“Dating, huh? I love the sound of that. You know what I would love more? Engaged, married, having babies.”   
.  
“Let’s take one step at a time, Mr. Queen. I said we are dating and that should be good enough for now.” Felicity smiled into his chest.

“Okay but just for now, okay?”

 

 

Ray was still holding on to Helena. She stopped crying but was still holding on to him. He was rubbing her back as he held on to her.

“I am so sorry, Helena. I know how hard this is. You want to go home now? Things are winding down now so we can go in and say goodbye and leave right after.”

“Okay, that would be fine. Thank you for standing by me.”

“Always. You know I love you now. You have become so important to me, Helena. I know it has only been a short time but I am so happy with you. I did not think I could ever be happy again until I met you.”

“I love you, too. I feel the same. I thought after Michael there would never be another man I could want to be with but I found love again and we are both so lucky.”

“Okay, let’s go say goodbye so I can take you home. I want to hold you tonight.”

 

Ray went in and spoke to the last few investors before taking Helena home. They went over to Slade, Felicity and Oliver to say goodbye. Helena motioned to Felicity.

 

“Things okay? Oliver looks like hell. He must have been crazy worried about you.”

“Yes. I am going to take your advice and try with him. I think I will go off the supplements like you did. I need to stop being afraid of what I am. Chad called me vanilla and I have been proving him right. I need to reach out. Thank you for all your love. I need to see what happens between Oliver and I. You and Ray looked good together tonight.”

“I love him. I did not think I could love anyone else but I do. He said he loves me, too. It is a miracle. Not only did I find another alpha but I fell in love and want him, too. My father is dead and I am sorry but I am finally totally free. Oliver told me my uncle said he would not hold me back.”

“Go home, be with Ray and let your heart heal. You deserve it.”

 

“Felicity, come with me tonight, please.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Oliver cannot believe she said yes. 

 

Felicity goes to say goodbye to Slade. He asked her again if she is okay and she confirms that she is. Oliver has her coat ready and they get into his rental car. Oliver heads to his hotel. He just wants to be with Felicity in any way she will allow. He hopes she will let him make love to her but, if not, he will at least hold her. He has missed her so much. When he saw her tonight, his first reaction was shock. He has been looking for her for months and he finds her at an event his father forced him to attend. How ironic. Then he saw her in some other man’s arms and his exploded. No other man is allowed to have his hands over the body of what belongs to him. He was ready to kill the other guy when he felt Felicity’s hands on him and hear her voice. It was like balm to his wounds. Of course, he followed her outside. He would follow her to the ends of the earth. 

 

Oliver remembers Roy’s advice. Roy is also an omega and understands how they feel and think. Oliver just wants to be with Felicity. If it means he needs to change his manner, he will. Considering he waited for years to find her again, what is a little effort on his part now? Felicity is worth all that and more. 

 

When they reached the hotel, Oliver nervously opened the door. He walked over to the bar and poured a drink.

 

” Would you like something?”

“Sure, whatever you are having is fine.”

 

He poured one for both of them and took it over to where Felicity was sitting on the couch. Felicity gave a small smile as she took it.

 

“Oliver, we need to talk.”

 

Oliver sat down heavily. “We need to talk” never meant anything good, in his experience. Still he had found Felicity and she was sitting right next to him. Just that was such a relief plus she left that Slade guy.

 

“Okay.”

“I am so sorry I upset you. I was so scared and overwhelmed. Even though I did not know I was an omega, I still have some of the insecurities of one, I guess. A lot happened in a short amount of time. I guess I could not handle it. I am not used to being the center of someone’s world. I am used to being alone and taking care of my own issues so when you came along it felt like you were trying to take me over. Do you understand?”

“Of course. Roy talked to me and made me see how you feel. I know it is hard for you but please know I do love you. I waited so long for you plus I have this alpha possessive and jealous nature. I did not mean to scare you off. That is the very last thing I want.”

“Can I tell you a secret that you will not use against me?” Feliicity leaned over and whispered in his ear. Oliver felt that breath go through his ear all the way down to his already hard member.

“Yes, I would love to hear a secret,” he said lustfully.

“I like the possessive, jealous side of you – as long as you don’t take it too far. All women want to feel like they are the most important thing in their man’s universe.” 

 

With that statement, Felicity moved over and sat down in Oliver’s lap. Oliver was stunned but quick to respond. He cupped her face and brought his lips down on hers. When she responded, he asked permission to enter her mouth, which she gladly gave. They explored each other until Felicity reached back to unzip her dress and let pull it off her. Oliver had already taken his suit jacket, and tie off. Felicity unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off after undoing his cuff links. She then reached under Oliver’s shirt, skimming over his abs and nipples. The groan that left his mouth made her smile. He lifted his arms so she could remove the garment. Reaching behind her, she unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Oliver ran his tongue over her nipple as his fingers pulled on the other one. Felicity threw her leg over so she was straddling his lap and her center was lined up to his.

 

Oliver picked her up carrying her to the bedroom and threw her in the middle of the king size bed. He unzipped his pants, as Felicity watched, and removed his pants leaving only his boxer shorts. Oliver reminded Felicity of a lion going after his prey as he climbed up on the bed and leaned over her. He once again kissed her lips and then worked his way down her neck biting down softly on a sensitive spot. When he started downward, she tried to stop him.

 

“Please I want so badly to taste you; I have dreamed of it for weeks now.”

 

Oliver licked into her belly button and removed her panties with his teeth. Licking down her center, he then sucked her nub once. Felicity moaned out his name and he started licked, nipping and sucking in earnest. When he stuck a finger in, she came with a shout. She pulled him up and opened her legs. Oliver entered her slowly and waited for her to adjust to him. Starting out slowly until he heard Felicity whisper, ‘harder, faster” and then he lost control. Soon he was pumping in and out of her while licking her neck. When he felt she was close, he reached his hand down and rubbed against her causing her to cry out. At that moment, he bit down on her neck tasting her for the first time during an orgasm. Oliver was addicted to the taste of honey and raspberry from her orgasm and he did not think he would ever be able to live without it. He soon followed her. He moved off her so he would not crush her but pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into him and fell asleep. Oliver followed her shortly falling into a deep sleep that eluded him since her disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dallas Airport messing up our flight and the long delay allowed me to write a chapter. I hope to update The Goth and the Hood, too. Shorter chapter than I have been doing but a good one. That happened.


	9. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver bond, Helena gets a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to end this after the next chapter. I lost my inspiration on this right now but instead of leaving everyone hang, I will end it but may add to it in the future. Thank you all. I apologize to all the readers of this story. The last chapter has been in draft form all this time. I don't know what happened but here is the chapter that should have been up long ago. I may do a follow up to this in the future but for now here you go.

Oliver was happy. He was with Felicity and the pain was starting to fade. The months without her now seemed like a bad dream. He just wanted to finally bond with her and get her to agree to marry him.

 

 

“Felicity, I love you. Will you come back with me now that it is safe? I have to go back to Queen Consolidated soon.”

 

“Yes, I will go back with you. I want to give this a chance. I am sorry I hurt you but I will try harder. I have a surprise/present for you.”

 

“You do? What? Better than the present you just gave me?”

 

 

Felicity punched him in the arm and laughed.

 

 

“I hope so.”

 

“Okay, what is it?”

 

“I am off the supplements. I am going to see what happens when I let this body take over. I am pretty scared. I don’t want to lose myself. It is important to me that I am able to continue to be Felicity, not just an omega.”

 

“Really? You are off the supplements? Since when?” Oliver is so excited. It might be his dream. Felicity went off the supplements, which means she will go into heat and they will bond.

 

“Yesterday was the last one I took. It is still early but I made the decision last night. Just give me time and be patient with me. I am not just going to become this person who lets others decide for me. We will have to make decisions together.”

 

“Of course. Felicity, I will do anything for you. I love you. I have waited for years for this. What do you need to believe me?”

 

“I am going back to work when I return. Also, I want to make sure your parents realize I am not going to just be a doormat for you. Will they understand?”

 

“Yes, I already talked to them. They know you are different than most omegas. They just want me to be happy and they know you make me happy. What kind of job are you looking for?”

 

“I think I want to go back into research and development. I really enjoyed that when I was at Ray’s. I was working in that department but I was just a secretary. I would like to start using my degree.”

 

“Why don’t you work at Queen Consolidated? We have openings in R&D. We are working on a new project. Actually, that is why I came. Ray Palmer has a new project and he is looking for partners. He will pick one and QC wants it to be us.”

 

“Yes and I can talk to him for you if you like. We need to spend a few days with them before we leave. I want you to get to know Ray. He is one of my oldest friends. We became friends at MIT. I think he is going to ask Helena to marry him. They are in love.”

 

“I would like that. As long as he is Helena’s alpha and knows I am yours, I am fine. You can call them tomorrow. Tonight, I need you.”

 

 

With that statement, he sought her lips again. Soon, their tongues were tangled and his fingers were tugging on her breasts. His tongue replaced his fingers and he found Felicity moaned when he did a gentle bite. She held his head on her breasts and he was more than willing to continue. He licked and nipped as his other hand pulled her nipple. She was moaning and tried to get her hand down to her center but he stopped her. He continued until she finally cried out, “Oliver, I need more.” With that he continued his attention with his mouth to her nipples but his hand snaked down her body to her clit. He rubbed and pulled at it and she lifted up to get closer to his hand. He pushed a finger inside her and then two. She was crying and begging so he rotated his finger until he felt her come apart. He worked her though her climax until he felt her pull him into her center. He gladly thrust into her shoving one of her legs up onto his shoulder. At this angle, she was again moaning and he knew she was very close. He moved her leg so he was hitting her sweet spot and she shuttered and cried out. He kept thrusting until he felt that tingle and he started to empty into her. His mouth was on her neck drinking in her orgasm filled blood. If she was this delicious now, what would she be like when they bonded?

 

Felicity called Ray the next morning and arranged for dinner that night. Oliver and Felicity went to Ray’s house for dinner. Ray had a wonderful dinner set out for them.

 

 

“We have an announcement for you,” Ray told them at dinner.

 

“I asked Helena to marry me and she agreed.”

 

 Helena held up her hand to show them a large diamond ring on her finger. Both Oliver and Felicity hugged Helena, Felicity hugged Ray and Oliver shook his hand.

 

“I am not going back with you. I am staying her with Ray. We will have a quite small wedding but we want you to come back for it.”

 

“Of course, Helena. We would not miss it.”

 

 

After dinner, they all went into the room for coffee. Oliver talked to Ray about the partnership between QC and PE. Ray agreed that he would like to use Oliver’s company, especially considering the connection between the two couples. Ray and Oliver shook on it and Ray agreed to have the paperwork ready in the morning for Oliver to sign.

 

Helena indicated she wanted a few minutes alone with Felicity. Felicity and Helena walked out and Helena hugged her.

 

“Felicity, did you decide to go back and be with Oliver?”

 

“Yes, I am going to go back. He has not asked me anything else but I am willing to give the relationship a try.”

 

“I am happy for you. I know you will be happy with him. Can you believe how much our lives have changed in the last week? I did not think I could ever be happy again but I truly am.”

 

“Let me know when the wedding is and we will be back.” 

 

Just then the men walked out. Felicity hugged Helena and Ray and walked out with Oliver.

 

 

****************************

 

When they got back to the hotel, Felicity grabbed Oliver and kissed him. She started to unbutton his shirt and began kissing his chest. Reaching around her, he unzipped her dress and let it pool down to her feet. Felicity pulled his shirt off, unzipped his pants and dropped to her knees. Her warm mouth surrounded his hard cock and she started sucking. Oliver was moaning but soon he pulled her up.

 

“I need to feel you. I want you wrapped around me when I cum.”

 

 

He bent down, unsnapping her bra and started to suck on her breasts. One in his mouth, his fingers pulled on her nipples sending shock waves down to her core. His hand went down to her ass touching it in the way he has always wanted to. Continuing to walk to the bed, Oliver pushed her back but spread her legs as he did.

 

 

“Put your feet on the floor and spread for me.” He whispered. 

 

Felicity complied and felt as he pushed an inch in her and slowly kept pushing in. His mouth went to her nipple as it hardened to his lips. As he started pounded in harder and harder, he felt Felicity getting close so he stuck his finger down swiping in her juices and pushed the tip into her butt. Felicity screamed out his name and after a few thrusts, he followed her.

 

 

********************

 

 

The next day, Ray and Oliver signed the agreement that their companies would benefit both of them. Oliver congratulated Ray again. Felicity and Oliver went to the jet and they boarded to go back home.

 

“Felicity, please stay at the house with me. I don’t want to sleep alone now that I have been with you.”

 

“Okay, I will try it out and see how it goes.”

 

 

Felicity came home from work a week later to find the house empty of everyone but her and Oliver. There was a table set in the garden with dinner.

 

“What is the occasion?” Felicity asked.

 

“Can’t I spend some time with my mate without a reason?” Oliver joked with her.

 

 

After a wonderful dinner, Oliver took Felicity’s hand.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Oliver was so thrilled to hear those words out of Felicity’s mouth finally. He dropped to his knees and held out a box.

 

“Marry me and make me the happiest man in the world.”

 

Opening the box, he showed her the beautiful ring with diamonds and emeralds.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, I will marry you. I want to bond with you.”

 

 

A few months later, the engaged couple went back to Florida and watched as their friends became Mr. and Mrs. Ray Palmer. The couple returned the favor as Felicity walked down the aisle to become the wife and mate of Oliver Queen.

 

 

As they boarded the jet for their honeymoon, Felicity whispered in Oliver’s ear, “My present to you. I am going into heat. We can bond on our honeymoon.”

 

 

As soon as the plane reached where they could take off their seatbelts, Oliver picked her up and carried her to a bedroom and laid her on the bed. It took as his control not to rip her clothes off and claim her. He gently took off her clothes rubbing his hands down her body. When she went to reach up for him, he held her hands in one of his over her head. He sat just looking at her with his eyes turning dark. She saw such love in his eyes. His hand glided up and down her arm, then her sides, then her face. It was soft and gentle but also sent shivers down her. Finally, his lips touched hers. His kiss became deep but he suddenly stood up. Removing his clothes quickly, he gently laid down holding his weight to avoid crushing her. Once again, his hand skimmed over his gently. Soon his lips were gently kissing her face, neck her stomach but did not touch her anywhere else. Felicity reached her hand down and pinched his nipples. Moaning, Oliver finally licked her breasts. Reaching down and finding her wet, he entered her. She wrapped her legs around him and brought him closer. He moved her so he was hitting her sweet spot and then his finger started flicking her clit. As soon as she screamed his name, he bit down. He tasted her and as soon as he felt his rush coming on, he nicked his wrist and brought it up to her mouth. She clenched around him and had another climax. They were bonded.

 

The End 


End file.
